ONE PIECE: UNLIMITED WORLD RED
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A fanfic based on the video game! Contains LuffyXNami and ZoroXRobin! Read and review, and no flames or hate!
1. Prologue

One Piece: Unlimited World Red

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- While voyaging through the New World, the Straw Hats pick up a new friend: a little raccoon dog by the name of Pato, who needs to meet someone at the Island of Promises. However, upon getting there, the Luffy's crew is captured by a mysterious villain known as Patrick Redfield, who was once on par with Roger and Whitebeard in his time! With help from Pato, Luffy must find a way to rescue his friends, as well as defeat the old enemies he once fought before! Based off the video game.<p>

**Prologue**

On a secluded island, somewhere in the New World…General Inspector Sengoku and former Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp are having a rather grim conversation. It had been 2 years since the Paramount War, and both have since retired. However, they had just received some rather troubling news regarding the escapees from Impel Down.

"Are you telling me," Sengoku started, "that Redfield, also known as 'The Red Count', was among the Level 6 prisoners released by Blackbeard in Impel Down?!"

"Redfield, you say?" Garp asked. "Ah…I remember him. He was once on par with Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard…he just didn't leave as much of a mark on the times as they did. Do you really think he's worth fussing over, Sengoku?"

"Typical Garp," Sengoku quipped. "You don't realize how much trouble the world could be in for. Redfield is also known as 'Red the Aloof'. Above all else, he hates forming alliances and tends to keep to himself. Do you understand what that means? He works alone! He is a man who was at odds with the likes of Roger and Whitebeard!"

XXX

Somewhere in another part of the New World, the Marines are currently under attack. Many soldiers lie on the ground, injured, while others scrambled to fight off the enemy…and it is revealed to be Vice-Admiral Smoker and, for some reason, former Admiral Aokiji- AKA Kuzan- back in his Marine uniform. The two used their Devil Fruit powers in conjunction to bring down their own allies…but why?

As the Marines were being attacked…a mysterious figure appeared on the deck of their battleship. He appeared to be a tall old man with red and white hair that was braided at the sides, as well as a white goatee and circular eyebrows. He has a gold lip piercing that was chained to his earring on his left earlobe. His outfit consists of a purple shirt with a ruffled collar, as well as a red cloak with a gold-and-blue diamond pattern on the inside, complimented by a big blue rose on the side.

"We meet at last, Marines," the man said as Smoker and Aokiji stood besides him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"FIRE!" shouted a Marine Captain.

**BOOM! BOOM!** A battleship fired at the old man, who glared to his left, as if to command Smoker to attack, and that's just what the Vice-Admiral did. He swung his sea prism stone jutte at the captain, knocking him down. As he tried to get back up, Aokiji slammed his icy foot onto his skull, pinning him to the deck.

"W…what the hell are you doing?!" the Marine Captain questioned. "Why are allies with the likes of him?!"

"Allies?" the old man asked as he approached him, holding what looked like a rapier and an umbrella with a bat-shaped handle. "I have no allies. I work alone!"

**SLASH!** With one fell swing, the elderly man struck the Marine Captain, who screamed in agony…before he fell limp. The man then brushed his cloak of any dust or blood that had gotten on him. He then reached inside his cloak, as if searching for something, only to pause for a moment.

"…Ah…!" he gasped. "I seemed to have misplaced it!"

He then sighed and chuckled to himself.

"The years must be catching up to me," he said, jokingly as he looked up at the sky, which had been blackened by the smoke of the destroyed battleships around him…and Aokiji and Smoker had mysteriously vanished

XXX

Meanwhile, in another part of the New World…

"Coup de BURST!"

**WHOOSH!** The _Thousand Sunny_ shot off into the air, flying through the sky.

"YAHOO~!" cheered Monkey D. Luffy and his younger half-sister, Monkey D. Aika as they sat on the figurehead.

With a mighty splash, the _Sunny_ landed on the water's surface before sailing onward.

"Big Brother!" Aika called, sitting in Luffy's lap. "Look, up ahead!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he looked ahead and saw an island in the distance.

"See?" Aika asked. "It's an island, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed before he glanced back. "Hey, Raccoon! Is that it, up ahead? The Island of Promises?"

Sitting on the railing, a little raccoon dog wearing a pink raincoat and blue pants is seen, writing on a leaf. His tail, which is golden yellow with brown stripes, seemed to be in the shape of a pen's tip.

Once the little raccoon dog finished, he threw the leaf into the air, and in a puff of smoke, it transformed into a blue spyglass, which fell into his paws before he looked through the lens.

"Ah!" he chirped, eyeing the island through the spyglass. "There's no mistaking it! That's the island, all right! Nukiki!"

At that moment, Brook walked up to the little raccoon dog, tipping his hat to him.

"Mr. Pato," the skeleton said. "Although it was regrettably brief, it appears your journey with us ends here."

"Oh, yeah!" the raccoon dog, known as Pato, agreed. "I suppose you're right!"

"Just don't forget who fished you outta the sea, little buddy!" exclaimed Usopp.

"And don't forget who also saved you from becoming raccoon dog stew," Nami added, playfully poking Pato in the forehead, causing him to giggle sheepishly.

Nearby, Tony-Tony Chopper, Blizzard, and Kumi lie on the deck.

"_I'm gonna miss having Pato around,"_ said Kumi. _"He was a lot of fun."_

"_Yeah, but he did say he had to meet someone on this island we're going to,"_ replied Blizzard. _"It's for the best."_

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Chopper. "Still, I'm glad we got to make a new friend!"

"Hey, Chopper," said Sanji as he approached the little reindeer and knelt down to his height level. "I know it's gotta be tough for you, but it's time for you to say goodbye to your brother."

"I AM NOT A RACCOON DOG!" Chopper barked angrily.

Nico Robin and Franky sat by the helm, chuckling at Chopper's ranting, but then, Luffy and Aika jumped down from the figurehead in front of them.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Robin asked. "You seem rather chipper, for some reason."

"It's the smell!" Aika answered.

"The smell?" Franky repeated.

"Yeah!" Luffy replied. "Can't you smell it?! That island…I can just smell an amazing adventure coming from it!"

"An amazing adventure, eh?" asked Roronoa Zoro. "I guess it pays to help out a raccoon dog, huh?"

"It sure does," Aika answered. "Shishishi!"

"Nukiki!" Pato giggled as he walked up to Luffy. "So, have I repaid the favor?"

"Yeah!" Luffy and Zoro answered.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Usopp and Nami shouted, comically angry.

"Get ready to disembark, Franky!" Usopp ordered.

"You got it!" Franky answered.

"Sanji!" Luffy called with Aika riding shotgun on his back. "Make me a Pirate Lunchbox, on the double!"

"You got it," Sanji replied.

As the Straw Hats prepared to disembark…they had no idea they were in for yet another exciting adventure.

**ONE PIECE: UNLIMITED WORLD RED**

XXX

Soon, the Straw Hats moored on the sandy shore of the island, and as usual, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi, as well as Pato, were the first to eagerly go ashore. Not long after, Nami and the others soon followed.

"All right! First things first!" the navigator exclaimed. "While we're in town, we're gonna need some supplies. Sanji and Brook are in charge of grocery shopping."

"Leave it to me, Nami-swan~!" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes, happily swaying back and forth.

"Time to put these old bones to work!" Brook added.

"Usopp and Franky are in charge of getting whatever we need for ship repairs," said Nami, looking to the sniper and shipwright.

"OW!" Franky exclaimed. "SUPER leave it to us!"

"Chopper is in charge of medicine detail," Nami added, glancing at Chopper.

"Makes sense, considering I'm the doctor!" Chopper replied, eagerly.

"As for Zoro," Nami began, "well…you'll get lost the first chance you get, so you're staying here with Blizzard to guard the ship."

"HEY!" Zoro barked while Blizzard snickered at him.

"Oh, Zoro, it's not that bad," Robin said. "You can use this chance to catch up on your training."

"…I guess," Zoro muttered.

"As for Robin and I," Nami said, "we're going window shopping~!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Usopp questioned.

"What?" Nami asked. "Clothing is important, too, you know…especially the kind that leave little to the imagination." She stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner at this.

"Happy hunting~!" Sanji and Brook called, the former still having hearts in his eyes.

"Big Sis Nami," Aika said, "you're gonna get me those sunglasses I always wanted, right? The ones with the heart-shaped frames?"

"Of course, honey!" Nami replied as she gently pet Aika on the head. "Anything for my little sister!"

"Hey, Nami!"

Nami looked over at Pato, who looked up at her eagerly.

"What about me?" the little raccoon dog asked. "What can I do, huh? Huh?!"

"Didn't you say you were meeting someone on this island?" Nami asked, crouching down in front of him to meet his eyes.

"Ah…that's right!" Pato replied, realizing.

"Well, I guess this is it then, Pato," Nami answered. "We'll be in town, restocking our supplies, so if you need us, just come and find any of us, okay?"

"Yes, Nami!" Pato answered before he bowed. "Thank you for bringing me this far! Nukiki!"

"Now then," Nami began as she stood upright, "as for you, Luffy…"

Luffy, who was just about ready to walk away, froze upon hearing his name being called in a stern tone.

"Yes, oh loveable navigator of mine?" Luffy asked with a sheepish grin.

"I know this is probably too much to ask from you," his fiancé said, "but PLEASE try and stay out of trouble, this time, okay?"

"Oh, please," Luffy muttered. "When was the last time I caused trouble?"

"There was one time last week when you-" Nami started, but she was quickly cut off.

"Okay, that's nice," Luffy said. "C'mon, Aika! Kumi! Time to go exploring!"

"Coming, Big Brother!" Aika replied as she and Kumi prepared to follow Luffy, but not before Nami gently caught the former by her shoulder.

"Aika," Nami said, "keep an eye your brother, okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Big Sis Nami," Aika replied.

"Good girl," Nami praised as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, Aika!" Luffy called as he stretched his arms and grabbed the sign post with Kumi already holding onto his shoulders.

"Right! Wait for me!" Aika called back as she ran over and climbed on, as well.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "When we're done shopping, meet us at the inn! And don't you wander off without telling someone, first!"

"Yeah, I know Nami!" Luffy called before he Gum-Gum Rocketed himself into town.

"WOO-HOOOOOOOOO~!" the D. Siblings cheered while Kumi had comical tears of terror in her eyes.

"_I HATE THIS RIDE~!"_ she howled.

XXX

Later on, Luffy, Aika, and Kumi soon landed in the middle of the town…which did not seem very developed. Sure, there are a bunch of people, young and old, cheerily walking through the streets, but there are also old crates, shelves, and buildings that seemed not to be open yet. Still, it didn't seem to matter to Luffy. He and Aika were focused on one thing and one thing only: exploring.

"What do you think we should do first, Big Brother?" asked Aika.

Luffy was about to answer her, but instead, his stomach gave her his answer for him in the form of a low, angry growl.

"Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled as he rubbed his empty belly. "I guess the first thing we should do is find someplace to eat!"

"_Maybe the townspeople can recommend something,"_ Kumi suggested.

"Good idea!" Luffy answered. "Let's ask around!"

"Hey, Mister! Come here!"

Luffy, Aika, and Kumi looked up to see a little boy sitting on a barrel.

"What's up?" Luffy asked as the three walked over to him.

"How'd you do that, back there?" asked the boy. "You know, the thing with your arms? I wanna see that super speed of yours!"

"Super speed?" Aika repeated. "Oh! You must mean by Big Brother's Gum-Gum Rocket, right?"

"How about some grub, first?" Luffy asked, patting his stomach. "I'm starved."

"If you're hungry, go and talk to Yadoya at the inn," the boy replied. "Her place is just east from here."

"Thank you!" Aika answered.

"No problem!" the boy answered. "Now, show me that super speed of yours!"

"You got it!" Luffy exclaimed with a cocky grin. "Check this out! Aika, Kumi! Climb on!"

Aika and Kumi nodded before they did just that. Not long after, Luffy stretched his arms up and grabbed the roof of the building in front of him.

"Now Gum-Gum…ROCKET!"

**WHOOSH!** Luffy flew through the air with Aika and a once again terrified Kumi on his back.

"WHOO-HOO!" Aika cheered.

"WOW~!" the little boy exclaimed as he watched them soar across the town and jumping across rooftops like a monkey. Eventually, they reached the east side of town, thanks to Aika pointing the way.

"Those lessons with Nami have been paying off, huh, sis?" Luffy asked.

"Yep!" Aika answered. "Shishishishi!"

As they looked around, they spotted the local inn nearby, with a man standing out front.

"Yo!" Luffy greeted as he approached with the two youngsters tailing behind him.

"Good day, sir!" the man said. "Looking for some lodgings?"

"Yeah, and a bite to eat, too!" Luffy said, rubbing his growling stomach, once more.

"Well, sorry, but the owner's not in, right now," said the man. "Her name is Yadoya."

"Well, where is Miss Yadoya?" asked Aika.

"Last time I saw her, she went down to the square, down there," the man replied, pointing to some stairs leading to an open area.

"Big Brother, you think we should go look?" Aika asked.

"Did you even have to ask?" Luffy asked as he went down the stairs with the little Wolf-Girl and her Akita puppy following behind. As soon as they reached the bottom, the spotted a young woman, about Nami's age, maybe at least 2 years younger than she is, and she has fair skin, wide brown eyes, and light brown hair that had been tied up in a bun, as well as two bangs on the side that curl upwards. She wears a pair of round-framed glasses on her face, a teal dress with a geometric pattern on the collar and the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of brown sandals. She also has on a yellow-green tie and an orange apron with a maroon woven pattern on it.

Standing in front of the woman are two tall, certainly questionable men, both holding sabers in their hands.

"What's going on here?" Aika asked.

"Aika, you and Kumi stay back," Luffy said before he went over while the two youngsters stayed behind.

"What do you two punks want?" the woman asked.

"What else?" asked one of the men. "We're the protectors of this island, and we demand payment for our services!"

"No way!" the woman answered. "I don't need any protection from the likes of you!"

"Is that so?" asked one of the thugs. "Well, in that case, maybe we should trash your inn, just to show you what happens to those who don't wanna pay!"

"Hold it!" shouted Luffy, who stood between the woman and the two thugs. "How are we supposed to eat at that inn if you trash it?!"

"Uh…what?" the woman asked, both surprised by Luffy's appearance and confused by his statement.

"Who the hell are you, you little punk?!" asked one of the thugs. "Piss us off, and you'll pay the price!"

"Go get 'em, Big Brother!" Aika cheered while Kumi barked wildly.

The thugs roared as they both raised their sabers and charged at Luffy…who just disappeared in the blink of an eye!

"What the-?!"

"W-where'd that brat go?!"

"Hey! Over here!"

The two thugs turned and saw Luffy, who stretched his arms back, causing them, as well as they young woman to gasp.

"He's got Devil Fruit powers?!" they all questioned.

"Gum-Gum…TWIN PISTOL!" Luffy roared.

**POW!** Luffy slammed both of his fists into the thugs' faces, causing them to fall to the ground with bloody noses and missing teeth. They stood up and looked at Luffy, who glared at them, causing them both to gasp.

"W-wait!" said one of them. "That…that black hair…and that straw hat!"

"That X-shaped scar on his chest…it's…it's…!"

"STRAW HAT LUFFY!" they both cried before they got up and scrambled out of there as fast as they could!

"Bye-bye!" Aika called as she waved after them.

"_And don't come back, you jerks!"_ Kumi added.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Wow!" Yadoya exclaimed. "You're THE Straw Hat Luffy?!"

"That's right!" Luffy answered as Aika and Kumi approached him. "And this is my little sister, Aika, and her dog, Kumi!"

"Hello," Aika greeted, politely while Kumi yipped happily.

"Nice to meet you," said the woman. "I'm Yadoya. Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would've done without you! Is there anyway I can repay you?"

**Grrrruuuuuuuuuurrrmgh…!** Luffy's stomach growled once again in response, and Luffy laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I guess you could start by making us something to eat," he said.

"Sure thing!" Yadoya answered before she walked back to the inn with the D. Siblings and Kumi following behind her. "I hope you guys don't mind something simple. What'll it be?"

"Well…" Luffy began.

XXX

Inside the inn, Yadoya watched in shock as Luffy sat down at the table, surrounded by stacks and stacks of plates, and they just kept getting higher as he ate more and more. Aika sat next to him, with about half as many plates stacked around her. Of course, she didn't eat nearly as messily or noisily as her older half-brother.

Kumi stood on the floor, eating a bowl full of rice, eggs, and meat.

"You…certainly have healthy appetites," Yadoya noted.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, his stomach as big as a hot air balloon.

XXX

Meanwhile, on the _Thousand Sunny_, Zoro, Franky, and Blizzard are out on the deck, keeping watch. Well…Blizzard was keeping watch. Zoro and Franky were just sitting by the mast, drinking.

As they did, Sanji came by and picked up their messy plates before he walked away. However, Blizzard watched him with a suspicious glare.

'_Something's not right here,'_ the wolf-dog thought. _'First of all…I thought Sanji was supposed to be out with the girls, getting food…and second…what's up with his scent?'_

As Sanji walked, Blizzard spotted him…making a wicked grin.

'…_That's not good,'_ he thought.

XXX

Back in town, Nami and Robin are walking down the street with Sanji and Brook, carrying their recent purchases. However, while Sanji continued his relentless shower of compliments to the girls, Brook looked absolutely exhausted.

What was strange, though…is that Sanji was just seen at the ship, earlier.

As they walked, they didn't notice Usopp, standing around the corner…holding a Pop Green in his hand and a wicked smirk upon his lips.

XXX

Concurrently, at the docks, Chopper is seen talking with Usopp, who is regaling him with another one of his tall tales. As they talked, they spotted Robin approaching.

"Oh! Hey, Robin!" Usopp called. "You done with shopping, already?"

As Robin drew closer, neither Usopp nor Chopper could see the same suspicious grin upon her face.

What was going on here?

XXX

Later that day, Luffy is still at the inn, only now, he is snoring away with Aika and Kumi lying curled up on his stomach. After they had eaten so much, they had decided to take a nap to sleep off all the food they had ingested.

"Hey, you three! Wake up!"

Luffy snorted as he sat up, muttering to himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Aika and Kumi soon woke up, as well.

"What time is it?" Aika asked.

Luffy then looked over to see Yadoya, who stood by the bed with her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes.

"Eh?" Luffy muttered. "Who're you?"

"I told you!" Yadoya said. "I'm Yadoya, the owner of this inn!"

"Oh," Luffy said before he looked and saw other people in the inn. "What about those people?"

"They're other customers who have come to eat and rest up a bit, just like you," Yadoya answered, "which leads us to our food and lodgings bill. We don't do credit, so you'll have to pay cash if you wanna stay."

"Uh…oops," Luffy muttered. "Sorry, but I don't have any money on me."

"Me either," Aika added.

Kumi just shook her head, as if to agree, causing Yadoya to sigh.

"Maybe if you wait for the rest of my crew, we could work something out," Luffy suggested.

"Well…maybe I can forget the bill as thanks for your help, earlier," Yadoya said, "but only on one condition!"

"A condition?" Luffy repeated.

"What condition?" asked Aika.

"LUFFY! COME QUICK! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"Eh?" Luffy muttered. "Who's that?"

"_LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

"That sounds like Pato and Blizzard, Big Brother!" Aika said.

Confused, Luffy stood up from the bed and walked outside to indeed see Blizzard and Pato rushing over to the inn.

"_Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried. _"Is this where've you been?!"_

"Yeah," Luffy said. "Nami said we'd all meet up here, later."

"_Well, it looks like she and the others aren't gonna get here anytime soon!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Why?" Luffy asked. "What happened?"

"Uhh…well," Pato muttered. "How else can I put this…? EVERYONE'S BEEN CAPTURED?!"

"Everybody?" Luffy asked, surprisingly seeming unconcerned.

"_How can you not be shocked about this, Luffy?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Everyone's gone!"_

"Yeah!" Pato agreed. "Umm…Zoro and Sanji…and Nami, Robin, and Franky…and Chopper, Usopp, and Brook, too! Basically, everybody besides you, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi!"

"So everyone's been captured?" Luffy asked. "Seriously?"

"_YES, YOU NIMROD! EVERYONE!"_ Blizzard barked.

"We don't have much time!" Pato cried before he ran off. "Hurry! Follow me!"

"Right!" Luffy said before he jumped on Blizzard's back, preparing to follow the little raccoon dog.

"Wait a minute!" Yadoya cried. "W-what about me?!"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "You said you had a favor, right? How about I get back to you on that?"

"Seriously?" Yadoya asked. "A man's word is his bond, you know! You promise you'll come back to me on that favor?"

"Sure I will!" Luffy reassured. "Just do me a quick solid and look after Aika and Kumi while I'm gone. Just keep an extra special on Aika. She likes to wander off sometimes and get herself in trouble."

'_Not surprising, considering whom her brother is,'_ Blizzard thought.

"Aww, come on, Big Brother!" Aika complained. "Can't I go with you, this time?"

"No, Aika," Luffy told her. "Wherever we're going, it's probably dangerous. I need you to stay here with Kumi and Yadoya, where it's safer."

Aika pouted and looked away, causing Luffy to sigh.

"_Look, Aika,"_ Blizzard said. _"We need you and Kumi to stay here, okay? What if the others find their way back while we're gone?"_

"So…you're saying you want me to be lookout?" Aika asked.

"Yeah! That's it!" Luffy said.

"Oh! Okay!" Aika said, eagerly. "Yeah! I'll be the lookout!"

"Good girl," Luffy praised.

"Luffy! Blizzard!" Pato called. "Come on!"

"Right, sorry!" Luffy called back. "Blizzard! Let's ride!"

With that, Blizzard galloped off after Pato with Luffy atop his back while Aika remained behind with Yadoya and Kumi.

"I hope they find the others," Aika said.

"_I'm sure they will,"_ Kumi reassured. _"Who knows? Maybe Nami or anyone else might find their way back to us."_

XXX

"So…you're really sure they all captured, just like that?" asked Luffy as he, Pato, and Blizzard sat near the entrance of Trans Town.

"I'm certain of it!" Pato said. "I saw it with my own eyes! It was…err…that guy! He took them all out of town and further inland!"

Blizzard couldn't help but notice that Pato sounded a bit unsure of his own words, but he simply shook it off and looked to Luffy.

"_Luffy, I also noticed something odd,"_ he said. _"Sanji…he was acting kinda weird. I mean, first of all, I saw him go with Nami, Robin, and Brook earlier, and yet, he was also at the ship with Zoro, Franky, and me."_

"Maybe he finished shopping early," Luffy said.

"_There's more,"_ Blizzard said. _"His scent…it was different. I don't know what it was, but it definitely didn't smell like him, and then, as he picked up Zoro's and Franky's dirty dishes and headed to the kitchen…I saw this weird grin on his face, like he was plotting something."_

"Yeah?" Luffy asked. "What happened afterwards?"

"_Uh…I'm…not sure,"_ Blizzard admitted. _"After I ate my lunch…I fell asleep. When I woke up, Zoro and Franky were gone, and so was Sanji. Then Pato comes and tells me everyone's been captured, so we both left to find you."_

"All right, then!" Luffy said. "I guess we'll just have to go inland and find them! Lead the way, Pato!"

Pato nodded before he scampered off with Luffy and Blizzard following behind him…unaware that a mysterious figure seemed to be watching from afar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Okay, so...I kinda had this in mind for a while, especially now that I have the game. I considered that since Dressrosa's not gonna be over for a while that I might as well get this up.<p>

So, read and review, and no flames or hate, please!


	2. Ch 1- A Scene from the Past

**Ch. 1- A Scene from the Past**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

><p>"<em>Haa…haa…oh, my god, it's SO FREAKING HOT!"<em>

"Yeah, you're right, buddy. It's sweltering, out here!"

When we last left our heroes, Luffy and Blizzard, they had just received word from Pato that the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates had been captured by a mysterious villain. Leaving Aika and Kumi behind with Yadoya the innkeeper, Luffy and Blizzard go with Pato in order to find their friends, as well as the culprit. Upon venturing inland, however, they soon found themselves in a barren, volcanic wasteland…which seemed very familiar.

"Hmm…" Luffy hummed, inquisitively. "What's up with this place, anyways? I get the feeling we've been here, before!"

"_Yeah…talk about déjà vu,"_ Blizzard agreed.

"Luffy! Blizzard!" Pato called. "Over here! This way! I found an entrance!"

Soon, the duo followed the raccoon dog through a large hole in the gate…the hole that seems to have been cut with a sharp blade. As the three ventured on…they didn't notice the sign above the gate.

**PUNK HAZARD**

"Hey~!" Luffy called. "Zoro~! Nami~! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! Where are you guys?!"

"_Luffy, I feel like something isn't right here,"_ Blizzard said as he looked around, eyeing the many melted houses and buildings. _"Why does this place look so familiar?"_

"I dunno," Luffy answered with a shrug.

As Blizzard walked…he saw a huge, melted skull, sitting amongst the buildings.

'_Wait a second…now I know we've probably been here before,'_ he thought…and not long after, a huge shadow suddenly loomed over him, causing a chill to go down the wolf-dog's spine.

'_Oh…crap,'_ Blizzard thought with dread before he looked back over to Luffy and Pato, who are still looking around for the rest of the Straw Hats.

"_Luffy! Pato!"_ he shouted. _"We gotta get outta here!"_

"Why?" Luffy asked. "What's wrong?"

Before Blizzard could say anything else, he spotted something huge, darting towards them from the sky!

"_HIT THE DECK!"_ Blizzard shouted before he pushed Luffy and Pato down to the ground, causing all of them to avoid the claws…of a giant red winged dragon with a yellow underbelly and two huge horns that could pierce through at least 10 feet of steel.

"_Oh, my god…!"_ Blizzard whispered in shock. _"Luffy, it's-"_

"IT'S MEAT~!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes and a drooling mouth.

"EEEEHHH?!" Pato questioned in shock.

"…_Are you serious?"_ Blizzard asked in disbelief.

The dragon growled before it opened its huge jaws…and spewed a giant fireball at the three!

"_LOOK OUT!"_ Blizzard cried before they all dodged.

"Ah, man, that was close!" Luffy said. "You guys okay?!"

"_Aside from the tip of my tail getting singed, I'm great!'_" Blizzard said, sarcastically.

"Here he comes again!" shouted Pato as he pointed at the dragon, which flew high up into the air before diving down towards them. Luffy growled before jumped up over the winged reptile's head and grabbed on.

"WAHOO~!" Luffy cheered as the dragon flew up.

"_Luffy! Be serious!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "Okay, big fella! Down you go!"

**WROING! NYERK!** The rubber-man stretched his arms and twisted the dragon's head down, forcing it to make a nosedive.

"Uh…Blizzard, what is he doing?!" Pato asked, nervously.

"_YOU IDIOT!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WE'RE DOWN HERE!"_

**BOOM!** The dragon crashed landed on the ground, but luckily, Blizzard and Pato jumped out of the way in time. The dragon made a disoriented growled before it stood up and began to shake its head, trying to force Luffy to let go.

"Whooooooaaah!" Luffy cried as he was thrown up into the air, and as he fell, the dragon opened its jaws, preparing to devour Luffy whole, but at the last second, Blizzard jumped up and caught Luffy by the back of his cardigan, just as the beast closed its terrible jaws.

"Thanks, buddy!" Luffy said as he sat on Blizzard's back, along with Pato.

"_Thank me when we're not in danger of being dragon food!"_ Blizzard argued.

**GRROOOAAARR!** The dragon roared before it took in a deep breath and then breathing out another stream of fire, which Luffy, Blizzard, and Pato managed to dodge…somewhat.

"YOW!" Luffy yelped as he patted his flaming backside. "HOT, HOT, HOT! OUCH!"

**KROOSH!** The dragon attempted to bite at them again, but thanks to Blizzard's fast feet, they managed to dodge, once more.

"_Okay, this is getting old real fast!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"I'm getting sick of dodging this guy!"_

"What do you say we put an end to this?" Luffy asked with a confident smirk.

"_I couldn't agree more!"_ Blizzard agreed before Luffy jumped off and ran off in another direction while Blizzard ran in the opposite direction.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Pato asked.

"_Trust me!"_ Blizzard said. _"We've got a plan!"_

He then began to bark wildly, causing the dragon to turn on him. The dragon growled as it turned to face the wolf-dog, who growled back at him.

"_You ready, Luffy?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, buddy!" shouted Luffy, who stood atop a melting building.

"_Watch this, Pato,"_ Blizzard smirked. _"You're gonna get a real kick outta this!"_

Pato blinked at Blizzard, growled as he imbued his teeth with Armaments Haki before he charged at the dragon, who growled at him, but as it was distracted, Luffy jumped off the building.

"Gear…THIRD!" he shouted before he bit down on both his thumbs and blew air into his arms, making them huge and then imbuing them with Haki, as well. "GUM-GUUUUUUUM…ELEPHANT GATLING!"

"_IRON…TWISTER FANG!"_ Blizzard roared before he began to spin like a top, landing a hit to the dragon's jaw while Luffy pummeled the beast with his giant, hardened fists!

"Whoa!" Pato exclaimed. "Amazing!"

"Your meat…IS MINE~!" Luffy roared as he and Blizzard both defeated the dragon. In an instant, the monster fell to the ground in a heap while Luffy and Blizzard landed in front of Pato, who looked up at them in awe.

"Wow!" Pato said. "I had no idea that you guys ate dragons!"

"Yeah, well," Luffy began, "I used to think dragons were pretty rare, but I guess the more you go into the New World, the more you see them."

"_So, now that you beat that thing up, how are we gonna eat it?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Uhh…well, Sanji's not here," Luffy answered, "so I guess we'll just have to make a fire here and…"

As he turned around, he gasped in horror upon seeing that the dragon had vanished!

"MY MEAT! IT'S GONE!" the Straw Hat Captain cried. "WHERE'S MY MEAT?!"

"Um…oh, yeah!" Pato exclaimed. "I think I saw him! It was that guy! The one who laughs like this! 'Shulololololo!'"

Blizzard gasped silently upon hearing that, while Luffy growled.

"So it was him…the meat thief!" Luffy shouted. "I've gotta get my dragon meat back from that bastard!"

"EH?!" Pato questioned. "But what about your crew?!"

"_Moron…!"_ Blizzard muttered in irritation before he, Luffy, and Pato ran off in search of the "meat thief", as well as their lost comrades. As they did, however…they did not realize they were being watched by some mysterious…yet familiar figures.

"…Inform the Master."

"Right."

XXX

"JET BAZOOKA~!" Luffy roared before he slammed both of his fists into his opponent's stomach. His opponent…is revealed to be a man in some sort of hazmat suits. Behind him were several more.

"_BASTARDS!"_ Blizzard roared as he lunged at one and bit on the suit before he threw him into one of his comrades.

"Dammit! Where are these guys coming from, all of a sudden?!" Luffy asked before he punched away another goon.

"_Just keep fighting them off until they can't get up!"_ Blizzard shouted before he kicked another one away.

**BANG-BANG-BANG!** Several of them fired bazookas at Luffy, who took in a deep breath, catching them in his inflated belly before he sent them right back, causing them to explode!

"I think…that's the last of them," Luffy said between pants.

"_Almost,"_ Blizzard pointed out as one more of the gas-mask wearing goons rushed towards with him a double-sided battle axe, only for him be grabbed and thrown by the large wolf-dog. _"Okay, now that's the last of them."_

"It's weird, though," Luffy said. "I could've sworn I saw these guys before."

"_Yeah, me too,"_ Blizzard agreed. _"If my hunch is right…"_

"Luffy! Blizzard!"

The duo turned to see Pato waving to them as he stood in a tunnel of some sort.

"This way!" the raccoon dog said. "Over here!"

The two Straw Hats followed after Pato through the tunnel, and as they made it out the other side…they gasped upon seeing a frozen, icy landscape!

"Whoa…!" Luffy exclaimed in awe. "It's all icy on one side, and the other side! Just like-"

"_Punk Hazard!"_ Blizzard concluded.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" Luffy asked.

"_Because that's where we are, Luffy!"_ Blizzard answered. _"Don't you see? The dragon, the guys in hazmat suits, one side of the island is fiery, and the other side is icy…somehow, we ended up back here!"_

"But how?!" Luffy asked.

"Uh…don't worry about it!" Pato muttered. "C'mon! I think we're getting close to who kidnapped your friends! Let's go! Nukiki!"

"Right!" Luffy said before he and Pato ran down a snowy slope. However, Blizzard seemed to glare at the little raccoon-dog in suspicion.

'…_Either I'm daydreaming,'_ he thought, _'or maybe…Pato is hiding something.'_

As Blizzard went to follow them, he heard what sounded like a **SPLAT** noise behind him. He turned his head back…and saw a blob of magenta colored slime…with glowing yellow eyes.

'_What the shizz?'_ Blizzard thought. _'What is that thing?!'_

Then, more blobs appeared…and then, they fused together, making one even larger blob.

'_Oh…crap…!'_ Blizzard thought as he began to back away. At that moment, Luffy and Pato also noticed the blob.

"What the hell is that?" Luffy asked.

"_Luffy…RUN!"_ Blizzard shouted before he turned and ran off.

"Blizzard! Wait!" Luffy cried as he and Pato ran after him, and not long after, the blob gave chase. "Blizzard, you know what that is?!"

"_TALK LATER, RUN NOW!"_ Blizzard cried as he kept running. As they ran, the blob got even bigger and bigger as smaller blobs were swept by it. Not just that, but it seemed to melt the ice and snow with its acidic touch.

"What do we do?!" Pato asked. "That thing's gonna catch us for sure!"

"Blizzard! Do something!" Luffy shouted.

"_I'm thinking!"_ Blizzard barked. _"I don't do good under pressure!"_

Just then, he spotted a cave around the corner.

"_In there!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"We'll hide in there!"_

And that's just what they managed to do. All three managed to duck inside, avoiding the blob of slime as it slithered passed them, melting the snow in its path.

"That was close," Luffy said.

"_Too close,"_ Blizzard panted. _"I think it's probably safe now."_

Luffy nodded before he, Blizzard, and Pato ventured back outside. As they did, Blizzard's nose twitched.

"_Wait…I smell something,"_ the wolf-dog said.

"What is it?" Luffy asked. "Is it that slime again?"

"_No, it's something else,"_ Blizzard replied before he sniffed. _"Steel…booze…carpenter nails…! It's Zoro and Franky! I know it is!"_

"You found their scent?!" Luffy asked. "Great! Lead the way, buddy!"

And that's just what Blizzard did. It didn't take long for them to reach a large clearing, seemingly in the middle of nowhere…but as they did, what looked like a flash of light appeared, and not long after, a beam was fired!

"_LOOK OUT!"_ Blizzard cried as he pushed Luffy and Pato out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting blasted by said beam.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Luffy questioned.

"Shulololololo!"

The trio looked up to see…Caesar Clown, the mad scientist of Punk Hazard.

"_Caesar…!"_ Blizzard growled viciously.

"Welcome, Straw Hat and White Wolf," Caesar said with his usual smug grin. "Now, prepare to be destroyed by the world's greatest scientific-"

"SO YOU'RE THE SON OF A BITCH WHO STOLE MY DRAGON MEAT~!" Luffy roared as he ran up to Caesar, quick as a flash, and punched him in the gut with a Haki imbued fist!

"_SERIOUSLY, LUFFY?!"_ Blizzard questioned in comical anger.

"SHUGOOOOOOOGH!" Caesar cried as he coughed up blood and slid back at least a few feet. He then shook off his pain and growled at Luffy.

"As strange as ever, you rubber bastard," he said. "What the hell are you going on about dragon meat for?! Aren't you worried about your captured crew?!"

That's when Luffy finally remembered the real objective at hand.

"Oh, yeah," the Straw Hat Captain said before he suddenly reappeared in front of Caesar again. "SO YOU'RE THE SON OF A BITCH WHO TOOK THEM!"

**POW!** He punched the scientist with an uppercut, sending him flying into the air before he disappeared in a puff of smoke!

"Wow!" Pato said. "Luffy, that was amazing!"

"Yeah…I'm glad Aika and Kumi didn't come along," Luffy said. "They would've hated coming here."

"…_I've got a bad feeling about this,"_ Blizzard said, warily, and not long after he said this…the ground began to shake. _"I hate it when I'm right, sometimes!"_

Just then…something huge appeared over the large, snowy walls, towering over the 2 Straw Hats and their raccoon-dog companion. Soon…it appeared: a giant axolotl made entirely of that same slime that chased Luffy, Blizzard, and Pato not too long ago. It roared as it glowered down at the group with its glowing yellow eyes, and not long after…Caesar appeared, standing on top of its head.

"Shulolololo!" Caesar laughed. "Time to play, Smiley!"

With that, Smiley began its charge!

"Move!" Luffy ordered before he and Blizzard dodged, the latter carrying Pato in his mouth.

"Shulololololololo!" Caesar cackled as he stood atop Smiley's head. "Foolish pirates…I am the world's greatest scientific mind! What imbeciles you two must be! I'm sure you're worried about your crewmates, Pirate Hunter Zoro and Cyborg Franky, so I'll make it easier on you! I'll spare their lives if you and White Wolf kneel before me!"

"_What do you think, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked, although judging by his toothy smirk, he seemed to know the answer, already. _"Should we take his word for it?"_

"I'm pretty sure those guys are fine," Luffy said. "For now, let's just worry about kicking Caesar's ass!"

"EEEEHH?!" Caesar questioned in shock.

"_You might wanna sit and watch, Pato!"_ Blizzard said as he put the little raccoon-dog down. _"This ought to be good!"_

"Go get 'em!" Pato cheered.

Then, the two Straw Hats moved in to fight!

"Why you insolent little bugs!" Caesar shouted before he held up two castanets. "GASTANETS!"

**KLAK-KLAK!** He clicked them both at Luffy and Blizzard, creating a huge explosion, but both managed to dodge!

"Nice try!" Luffy called. "Shishishishi!"

Blizzard snickered at Caesar as well, causing him to growl.

"Get them, Smiley!" he ordered.

**BRRAAAAAAAOOO~!** Smiley roared before he went after Blizzard who ducked down to avoid a swipe of his large, slimy, poisonous claws. One touch from that thing, and he'd be dead on the spot.

**KLAK-KLAK-KLAK!** Caesar kept clicking his Gastanets, but Luffy and Blizzard kept dodging his attacks.

"Ah, c'mon, man!" Luffy complained, mockingly. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet!"

"Then try this on for size!" Caesar shouted. "GASTILLE!"

**FWASH!** Caesar opened his mouth and fired a beam at Luffy and Blizzard, who both dodged at the last second. However, Caesar's aim proved to be a bit shaky, for her ended up hitting Smiley's tail!

**BRRAAAAAAAAAAOOOO~!** Smiley roared before he threw Caesar off.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!" Caesar screamed before he fell into the snow in a heap.

"Now for that slimy frog-thing!" Luffy said as he ran at Smiley. "Come on, Blizzard!"

"_Right!"_ Blizzard agreed be he ran to go help his master. They ran circles around Smiley to confuse the slimy, blobby beast in an effort to confuse him. Smiley growled as he tried to attack, but Luffy and Blizzard proved to be too fast for it. Soon enough, he started to get dizzy.

"_Luffy! Go, now!"_ Blizzard shouted.

Luffy smirked before jumped up into the air with flaming, Haki-imbued fists.

"Now, GUM GUUUUUUM…RED HAWK GATLING~!" he roared before he began to land a series of fiery punches on the giant blob, causing him to roar in pain. Since Luffy was immune to poison, Smiley had no effect on him, whatsoever!

"Yeah! Way to go, Luffy!" Pato cheered.

"_You got him!"_ Blizzard shouted.

After that, Luffy landed on the ground with a cocky smirk, but then…Smiley started smoking and bubbling as the flames burned him.

"Uh…what's happening?" Pato asked, worriedly.

Blizzard sniffed the air and gasped.

"_HE'S GONNA BLOW!"_ he shouted. _"DUCK AND COVER!"_

Luffy yelped in surprise before he grabbed Blizzard and Pato and ran for a place to take cover inside another tunnel as Smiley began to expand in size. They quickly covered their ears and screwed their eyes shut before…**KABOOOOOOOOOOM!** Smiley combusted into a huge, fiery explosion!

"…Is it over?" Pato asked.

"Sounds like it," Luffy said before he and Blizzard ventured outside with Pato. They saw no trace of Smiley, whatsoever.

"_Well, glad that thing is gone,"_ Blizzard said. _"Where's Caesar, though?"_

"Unh…!"

Luffy looked over and saw said scientist pulling himself out of the snow, rubbing his aching head. Caesar groaned for a moment before he looked up at the Straw Hat Captain, and when he saw his angry glare, he gasped in horror.

"W-wait a minute, Straw Hat!" Caesar cried as he began to back away. "Let's not be hasty! Uh…y-yes! That's right! I can help you! I know where your friends are!"

But not long after he said this…

"_Hey, Luffy!"_ Blizzard called. _"Pato and I found Zoro and Franky!"_

"They're right over here!" Pato added, pointing in another direction.

"WHAT?!" Caesar questioned in shock.

"Looks like the cashew's out of the bag!" Luffy said.

"_Cat's out of the bag, Luffy,"_ Blizzard corrected.

"Right, what you said," Luffy said. "Now it's time to blow you away, Caesar!"

"No, wait!" Caesar begged. "You can't! Th-there's still so much more I can tell you! WAIT!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears. Luffy bit into his thumbs and blew air into them, causing them to grow huge, and then hardened them with Armaments Haki before he held them both back.

"GUUUUUM…GUUUUUUUUM…GRIZZLY MAGNUM~!"

**BOOM!** Luffy slammed his gigantic fists into Caesar, sending him flying far through the sky!

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGOOOGH!" Caesar screamed before he disappeared in a twinkling, and thus, he was defeated!

"Too easy," Luffy said. "Just like last time."

XXX

"Hey, Luffy!" Pato called. "They're over here!"

After Pato got their attention, Luffy and Blizzard came down the slope to find Zoro and Franky, looking as if they had just now woken up from a slumber.

"Ahhh…I slept good," Zoro sighed before he noticed Luffy and company. "Huh? What's with you guys?"

"Looks like I dozed off a bit, too," Franky added, groggily.

"You guys didn't know you'd been captured, huh?" Luffy asked. "Shishishi!"

"Captured?" Zoro asked as he stood up. "What the hell are you babbling on about, now, Luffy? I was at the ship with Blizzard, Franky came back, had ourselves a bit of lunch, and then we dozed off after the cook came to pick up our dishes…" At that moment, he finally seemed to notice his surroundings. "What the hell? Where are we?"

"I told you, you've been captured," Luffy said.

"What about the others?" Franky asked.

"I just told you!" Luffy argued.

"Luffy, you aren't helping!" Pato said. "Here, let me explain!"

After a while, the raccoon-dog explained everything to the two.

"WHAT?!" Franky questioned. "The others had been captured?! So what are we doing here, then?! We gotta hurry and find them!"

"So they've fallen into enemy hands, huh?" Zoro asked. "Damn…I hope Robin's all right. I knew I probably should've gone with her instead of that damned cook!"

"You guys do know that you've been captured, too, right?" Luffy asked with his arms crossed.

"EEEEEEEEHHH?!" Franky questioned in shock while Pato and Blizzard both sighed in exasperation.

"…What have I gotten myself into?" Pato asked.

"_I wonder that about myself, sometimes, Pato,"_ Blizzard added.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Well, I finally got this up! Sorry for the wait. Also, I know the fight scenes weren't much, but they were the first bosses, so naturally they were easy. Next ones are gonna be a little tougher!<p>

Anyway, review please!


	3. Ch 2- Rematch in the Hot Sand

**Ch. 2- Rematch in the Hot Sand**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Luffy and Blizzard arrived back at the inn with Zoro and Franky. Aika, who had been helping Yadoya in Luffy's absence, was more than happy to see her big brother again, as well as Zoro and Franky, too. Unfortunately, it seemed that none of the other Straw Hats had found their way to the inn, but Zoro and Franky took a look around town and at the ship, just to make sure.<p>

"I looked all over town," Zoro said. "No trace of anybody."

"I looked at the ship, too," Franky said. "Can't find hide or hair of the others."

"Oh!" Yadoya said as she entered the room. "So you must be the friends Mr. Straw Hat spoke of!"

"Yep!" Aika answered as she sat at the table. "This is Zoro and Franky!"

"Uh…hi," Zoro greeted.

"How's it going?" Franky asked.

"Well, I must say, they certainly look the part," Yadoya smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked. "Look the part for what?"

"_If she means being total dorks, she's spot-on,"_ Blizzard whispered, causing Kumi and Pato to snicker.

"Good one," Pato whispered.

"Well, your captain promised me that you guys would help me with the town's construction if I allowed you to stay under my roof, free of charge!" Yadoya said.

"Construction?" Aika asked.

"Yes!" Yadoya replied. "You see, the mayor of this town asked me to find some workers, but until now, the pickings have been rather slim."

"Oh, great," Zoro grumbled. "Dragged into another one of Luffy's messes. Nami would have a fit if she knew."

"This is the first time I'm hearing anything about any construction," Luffy said, munching on some bread.

"Oh?" Yadoya asked. "Does that mean you lied to me when you said 'a man's word is his bond'?"

"No way!" Luffy said, crossing his arms with a serious expressions. "I never go back on my word!"

"Yeah!" Aika agreed. "Big Brother always keeps his promises!"

"Your friends there also look like a couple of 'men among men'," Yadoya mused. "I can't imagine such men reneging on a promise like that, can you?"

"Ngh…!" Zoro grunted in slight surprise.

"'Men among men', she says?" Franky asked with a cocky grin. "Can't say I mind being called that! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Oh, brother,'_ Blizzard muttered.

"That settles it, then!" Yadoya said. "I know this sounds sudden, but I want you to build a tavern for me, please. Doing so will provide the people in town with a place to meet and help liven up the town a bit."

"A tavern, huh?" Zoro asked with an intrigued grin. "That doesn't like a bad idea."

'_Oh, please,'_ Blizzard thought. _'He's only interested in the booze part.'_

"If it's construction you need help with, then look no further than this SUPER shipwright!" Franky exclaimed with a laugh.

Soon, the Straw Hats got to work on building the tavern. While Franky did all the building, Luffy and Zoro provided him with the materials, such as wood, nails, and other things. Of course, Luffy attempted to help, but he only ended up getting in the way and hindering the progress. Blizzard and Kumi, being dogs, just watched, while Aika and Yadoya provided the hard-working men with drinks. After about 4 hours, the tavern was finally built.

"We did it!" Luffy cheered.

"Wow!" Aika said. "It looks awesome!"

"Thanks a lot, you guys," Yadoya said. "Now I know I found the right people to help me!"

"No SUPER problem!" Franky exclaimed, striking his signature pose.

"How about we celebrate with a drink?" Zoro asked. "After all, this is a tavern."

"Sounds good to me," Yadoya agreed. "We didn't build it for nothing you know."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Pato cheered.

With that, the group entered the tavern to have a celebratory drink (non-alcoholic drinks for Aika, Kumi, Blizzard, and Pato of course).

XXX

Later that night, while everyone slept…a mysterious elderly man stood over a tower with a wicked grin on his face. With a simple wave of his hand…he suddenly created a huge sandstorm.

XXX

The following morning…

"AGH!" Luffy cried as he rubbed his eyes. "Damn! I got sand in my eyes!"

"Are you okay?" Yadoya asked. "Come to think of it, a warm, sandy wind has been blowing since early this morning. I wonder where it's coming from. This island isn't home to even a single desert."

"Well, wherever it's coming from, it's annoying," Luffy said as he went back inside, walked up to the kitchen sink, turned on the cold water, and rinsed his eyes of the sand. "Haa…that's much better."

"Say," Yadoya said. "You don't mind leaving town to look into the cause for us, do you? I'll never get any of my laundry done if this keeps up."

"I thought our agreement was construction and construction only," Zoro sneered.

"Wait a minute, Zoro!" Pato said. "This might be worth checking out! There's gotta be something behind this, right?"

"_You seem pretty confident about this, Pato,"_ Blizzard said.

"_Yeah, what makes you so sure?"_ Kumi asked.

"Err…well, uh…" Pato murmured. "Umm…"

"What does it matter, anyway?" Luffy asked. "Let's go and check it out! Maybe it'll lead us to the others!"

"_Hmm…can't argue with that logic,"_ Blizzard said. _"Let's go, then."_

"Can I go with you, this time, Big Brother?" Aika asked. "Please~? All I've done since you've been gone yesterday was clean up beds and dishes and stuff."

"I'm sorry Aika, but you gotta stay here," Luffy said.

"But-" Aika began.

"You're the lookout, remember?" Luffy asked. "You're supposed to stay here in case one of the others come back."

"But-" Aika began, but Luffy, Zoro, Blizzard, Franky, and Pato laughed before she could say anything else.

"Watch after her, okay, Yadoya?" Luffy asked.

"Don't worry!" Yadoya answered. "I'll take good of her and her puppy!"

"…But I wanna go with them," Aika muttered.

"_Aika, they're just looking out for you,"_ Kumi said. _"It's for your own good."_

"Well, maybe I don't want my own good!" Aika shouted before she went upstairs, causing Kumi to sigh in exasperation.

'_What am I gonna do with her?'_ the Akita pup thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, with Luffy and the others…they found themselves standing in the middle of a vast, hot, sandy desert. Blizzard panted and drooled from the heat of the sun.

"_Oh god…this is worse than Punk Hazard…!"_ the wolf-dog complained as saliva dripped from his maw.

"Hot air is definitely flowing in," Franky added, his sunglasses shielding his eyes from the sun's rays, "but could there really be a desert here?"

"I will dry you fools out by my right hand."

The 4 Straw Hats and Pato looked up to see…Sir Crocodile.

"KUHAHAHA!" Crocodile cackled. "Long time, no see, eh, Straw Hat?"

"Crocodile?!" Luffy questioned.

"_We haven't seen that ugly son of a bitch since Marineford!"_ Blizzard added.

"What the hell are you doing here, Croc?!" Luffy asked.

"Well…what do you think, boy?" Crocodile asked.

"So you're the one behind our crewmates' disappearance, are you?!" Zoro asked as he drew his swords.

"A good a guess as any, Roronoa," Crocodile said.

"…And Robin, too…?!" Zoro questioned with a growl. "I know she was affiliated with you in the past…you probably wanted to take her back!"

"Maybe," Crocodile answered. "If so, what are you prepared to do about it?"

Then, he turned into a cloud of sand and flew off.

"If you really want to know the truth, then follow me to the palace in Alubarna!" Crocodile said. "KUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Get back here, you cowardly snake!" Zoro shouted. "Get back here and fight me like a man!"

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted. "Calm down! Yelling never solved anything!"

"…I-I'm sorry," Zoro said. "It's just…"

"We know you're worried about Robin," Franky said, "but we don't really if that Croc guy is holding her captive or not. The only way we'll know is if we follow him to this palace he's talking about."

"Let's go," Luffy said before they began to traverse the desert.

XXX

"Soooooo…hooooooot…!" Luffy groaned as he lied on Blizzard's back. "Need…water…!"

"_You only took 5 steps and then you started whining about it being too hot, you big baby!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"I didn't know it would be that hot out here~!" Luffy whined.

"Whiner," muttered Zoro, who had his upper body exposed.

(A/N: You're welcome, Zoro fan-girls.)

"Need…a drink," Luffy moaned with his tongue lulling out of his mouth.

As they walked, Blizzard's ears suddenly perked up upon hearing some odd sounds.

"HAI! HWAAA! HACHOOW!"

"_Is that…Chopper?!"_ Blizzard questioned before he ran off, nearly causing Luffy to tumble off his back had the Straw Hat Captain not grabbed onto his tail.

"WAH!" Luffy cried. "BLIZZARD, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

"Follow that wolf-dog!" Zoro shouted as he, Franky, and Pato followed them.

Soon, as Blizzard turned a corner, he spotted Usopp and Chopper, the latter in his Kung-Fu Point as they were surrounded by Alabastan Royal Guards.

"HAI! HAI! HWACHAAA!" Chopper cried as he kicked and punched his opponents away.

"Certain Death: Green Star…DEVIL!" Usopp shouted as he fired a Pop Green from his Black Kabuto, causing a giant flytrap plant to appear and eat some of the guards!

"Hey, look!" Luffy said. "It's Usopp and Chopper!"

"They seem to be holding their own just fine," Zoro mused. "Maybe we should let them be?"

"Zoro! Luffy! Blizzard! Franky! Pato!" Chopper cried as he and Usopp spotted them.

"Don't you guys just stand there!" Usopp shouted. "Help us out, already!"

"Luffy," Zoro said. "Think you're up for a fight?"

"I'm always up for a fight!" Luffy exclaimed as he punched a fist into his palm.

Blizzard growled before he charged at the guards and began to lash out viciously at every enemy in his path.

"Weapons LEFT!" Franky shouted before he began to open fire with a barrage of bullets from his left fist.

"ULTRA TIGER HUNT!" Zoro shouted as he cut down more of the guards with two swords.

"Gum-Gum…GATLING!" Luffy roared before he began to deliver a barrage of punches to the guards. However, more just kept coming, but then, the Straw Hat Captain as he jumped up into the air.

"Gum-Gum RAIN!" he shouted before he spun around and unleashed another barrage of punches on his foes. Then, he began to twist up his legs, which caused him to fly through the air. "Now…Gum-Gum UFO~!"

**BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP!** Using his spinning legs, Luffy kicked the remaining guards away!

"Phew!" Luffy sighed as he landed on the ground. "That was fun!"

"Wow!" Pato exclaimed. "You guys sure are strong!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks!"

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Chopper sobbed as he turned into his Brain Point form and hugged Blizzard's muzzle. "I missed you guys, so much~!"

"_You okay, Chopper?"_ Blizzard asked. _"We were really worried about you, little buddy!"_

"When I woke up…Nami and Robin…and everybody was gone!" Chopper cried. "I was so scared!"

"Where you guys, anyway?" Usopp asked before he put on his usual cocky grin. "I almost thought I had to take on a million men on my own!"

"Ri~ght," Zoro said, rolling his eye.

"Nukikiki!" Pato giggled. "Usopp and Chopper aren't really much help, are they?"

"How'd you guys end up here, anyway?" Luffy asked.

"Well, we saw Robin walking up to us," Usopp answered. "She said she needed us for something urgent. So, we go outta town with her, but then the next thing we know, we got knocked out!"

"When we woke up, we were in the middle of this desert, and then we were attacked by the royal guards of Alabasta!" Chopper added.

"You think Robin actually knocked you guys out?" Franky asked.

"Like hell, she would!" Zoro barked. "She'd never do anything like that!"

"Okay, okay!" Usopp said. "Take it easy! Jeez!"

"We'll just have to keep looking for Crocodile," Luffy said. "He'll probably have all the answers, right?"

"Just what I was thinking," Zoro replied before he turned to leave.

"Zoro, wait!" Chopper cried. "That's the way you guys came from!"

Zoro froze in shock while Luffy and Blizzard both laughed at him.

XXX

The 6 Straw Hats plus one raccoon-dog continued their trek through the desert…but they were now facing a rather difficult problem: a huge, raging river. Not just any river, but the Sandora River.

"There's no way we can jump over this," Usopp said.

"And there's no way around it, either," Zoro added.

"And it's way to deep and too fast to swim across," Franky said.

"So what do we do?" asked Pato.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called from a distance. "I found a way to get across!"

The group walked over to Luffy's location and found him standing in front of some large stepping stones.

"See?" Luffy asked. "All we gotta do is hop on these and we'll get across!"

"Sounds good to me," Usopp said. "Works way better than swimming across, any day."

But then, just as they were preparing to cross, something leapt out of the water and tackled Usopp, punching him right in the nose!

"USOPP!" Chopper cried as the sniper fell the ground with a bloody face.

"Why me~?" Usopp gurgled, painfully.

Not long after, more shadowy figures jumped out of the water, and it soon revealed to be the Kung-Fu Dugongs!

"Hey, it's the seals!" Luffy said before he raised his hands and waved. "Hi, guys! It's me, your old teacher!"

However, the Dugongs just stood there, growling at Luffy, much to his confusion.

"Uh…what's up with you guys?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think they remember us, Luffy," Chopper answered, worriedly. "Which is weird, because they've seen us before."

Zoro just sighed in irritation as he walked over to the Dugongs.

"Leave it to me, I'll make this quick," he said with a look that said "We don't have time for this!". He then stood right in the middle of the Dugongs with swords at the ready. Then, they all jumped at him with battle cries!

"3-Sword Style…BLACK ROPE DRAGON TWISTER!" Zoro shouted before he created a huge, black whirlwind of slashes that quickly defeated them all!

"Whoa!" Pato cried in surprise and perhaps a bit of fright at Zoro's strength.

"_Yeah…Zoro tends to go a little overboard,"_ Blizzard added.

"Well?" Zoro asked as he sheathed his swords and began to cross the river. "Let's go! We're wasting time!"

"C-coming!" Chopper called before the rest of the Straw Hats and Pato followed after him. As they did, Blizzard looked back momentarily…as the Kung-Fu Dugongs seemed to mysteriously vanish into thin air.

"_What the what?"_ Blizzard asked, confused.

"Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Let's go! Hurry up, buddy!"

"_Y-yeah!"_ Blizzard answered before he followed after the others.

XXX

After much more walking, the Straw Hats decided to take a rest in the middle of a deserted village which looked rather like Yuba.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh…!" Luffy moaned with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhh…!" Usopp groaned in the same manner. "Dammit…what the hell is wrong with this island?! It's just like Alabasta!"

"Because we _are_ in Alabasta, dumb-ass," Zoro growled, also feeling irritable from the heat.

"So…hot," Chopper panted as he sat on an exhausted Blizzard's back. The heat was just as worse on them due to their thick fur coats.

"Water~!" Luffy whined.

"I see," Pato said. "So it's water you want, right? Well, you leave that to me!"

Then, the little raccoon-dog wrote down on another one of his leaves before he threw it up into the air, causing it to transform into a large hand-drill!

"Wow, that's so cool!" Chopper exclaimed, amazed. "But still, if there's a hole that needs digging, then look no further! HORN POINT!"

He then shifted into his Horn Point form.

"There he is!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's Chopper the stag beetle!"

"I am NOT a stag beetle, Luffy!" Chopper barked.

Soon, he and Pato jumped into a hole in the ground and began to dig, and not long after, a huge geyser of water gushed out!

"Awesome~!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes.

"Ahem!" Pato cleared his throat. "Not too shabby, there! Nukiki!"

"I hope I was able to help, too!" Chopper added.

Soon, everyone began to have themselves a drink of fresh, cool water. However, while Luffy's thirst was quenched, when his stomach began growling, that was a different story.

"I already drank my fill of water," he began, "but my tummy's still not full. I sure wish Sanji was here."

He then looked over at Pato and smiled.

"Hey, raccoon-dog!" Luffy said. "How about you make a cook with those leaves of yours? A cook that makes yummy food!"

"Good idea," Zoro said. "Maybe then we can fire that dumb-ass cook we have."

"I can't really make human beings or anything overly complicated like that," Pato admitted. "Sorry, guys."

"Aww, but I'm hungry!" Luffy complained, hugging his growling belly.

"Hey, don't feel too bad!" Usopp said. "This dry sand gives me an idea!"

He then held up his Black Kabuto.

"Certain Death: Green Star…BAMBOO JAVELIN!" he shouted before he fired a Pop Green into the sand, which then caused large bamboo stalks to grow. "Hey, Chopper! Dig a hole for me, won't you please?"

"Can do!" Chopper said eagerly before he dug a bunch of large bamboo shoots with his Horn Point.

"Here you go!" Usopp said as he handed some of them out to his comrades, plus Pato. "Fresh bamboo shoots, courtesy of the Great Captain Usopp! They may've been harvested a little too early, but-"

"Doesn't matter!" Luffy shouted. "It's lunchtime!"

"_I'm surprise you'd wanna eat this,"_ Blizzard said. _"You know it isn't meat."_

"I'm hungry enough to eat anything!" Luffy said before he began to chow down on his bamboo shoot.

"Wow, Usopp!" Pato exclaimed. "You're amazing! You, too, Chopper! You've inspired me to work even harder for my boss!"

"_Your boss?"_ Blizzard asked, confused. _"I didn't know you had a boss."_

"Oh! Uh…don't worry about it!" Pato said. "I'm just talking to myself! Nukiki…"

Blizzard only glared suspiciously at the little raccoon-dog.

'_Now I'm sure he's hiding something,'_ he thought. _'But…what?'_

Soon after, everyone had eaten their fill and they were ready to get back on their journey to the palace. However, once again, they were stopped by yet another obstacle: not the heat, not a raging river, and no enemies…but the very sand they walked upon.

"YOW!" Luffy cried as he jumped onto Blizzard's back and fanned his burning feet. "Why does the sand have to be so damn hot?!"

"_Luffy, we're in the middle of a hot, sandy desert,"_ Blizzard said, exasperated. _"The sand is gonna be hot! Besides, you shouldn't even feel it! You're wearing sandals!"_

"I see the problem," Franky said. "It'd be fine if it were just me, since my feet are made of metal, now, but…if we're all gonna get across this desert…it looks like the time has come!" He then struck his signature pose. "Soldier Dock System: Channel 5! Long-range guidance systems, ON! _Brachio Tank V_, LAUNCH!"

A pause, but then, the Straw Hats heard something, whistling through the air, and not long after, **THOOM!** The _Brachio Tank V_ appeared!

"WOW~!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed.

"Everybody in!" Franky called. "Let's go!"

"Now it's my turn!" Chopper said before everyone piled inside the tank with the little reindeer at the wheel. He then gave a salute as comical tears of joy fell from his sparkling eyes and exclaimed, "I am Commander Chopper! Forward, MARCH!"

With that, the _Brachio Tank_ went onward, through the desert, leaving our heroes to enjoy the ride to the royal palace in Alubarna.

XXX

"Finally, we're here!" Luffy exclaimed as everyone got out and stood outside the gates of the capital city, Alubarna.

"_Stay sharp,"_ Blizzard said. _"Crocodile's more than likely set a trap for us."_

"Right," Chopper agreed.

As the group walked up to the stairs…they are soon met by a horde of charging Marine soldiers!

"Get them!"

"Don't let any of them escape!"

"Cut their heads off!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Usopp and Chopper screamed before they hid behind Franky.

"_I knew it,"_ Blizzard sighed before he stepped forward. _"Don't worry about it. I got this."_

As the Marines continued their charge, Blizzard just stood there, his eyes closed. Then, the wolf-dog slowly opened them, revealing his slit pupil and his bloodshot eyes.

'_Eye of the Hellhound,'_ he thought before **VWEEM~!** A burst of Conqueror's Haki came forth and hit the Marines…and soon after, they all dropped to the ground, foaming at the mouth!

"Whoa…!" Pato whispered in shock.

"That's our Blizzard!" Luffy grinned.

Blizzard smirked proudly before the others continued onward through the city, and it wasn't long before they reached the stairway leading to the palace.

"_Crocodile's up there,"_ Blizzard said. _"I can smell him."_

Luffy growled before he ran up the stairs, forcing the rest of the group to follow him. At the top of the stairs, they soon found Crocodile, waiting for them.

"You better hope you brought plenty of water with you, Straw Hat!" Crocodile called as he patted his hook.

"I don't need water to rain on your parade this time, Crocodile!" Luffy shouted, imbuing his fists with Haki.

"Interesting," said Crocodile as he began to turn into sand, reappearing on equal with the Straw Hats. "Have it your way, Straw Hat. It's high time we had ourselves our rematch!"

He then slammed his right hand into the ground, drying out everything he could.

"Come and get it, Straw Hat Pirates!" he roared before he unleashed a mighty sandstorm, forcing the Straw Hats to shield their eyes. As the sand began to clear, Usopp screamed in terror when he saw Crocodile lunge at him with his hand outstretched!

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Usopp screamed.

"LOOK OUT, USOPP!" Zoro shouted before he tackled the sniper to the ground, both of them narrowly avoiding Crocodile's right hand!

"Th-thanks!" Usopp panted.

"Idiot!" Zoro shouted. "Now's not the time for you to panic!"

"Whatever you do, don't let his right hand touch you!" Luffy shouted.

"Desert SPADA!" Crocodile shouted before he created 4 blades of sand and sent them towards Luffy, who quickly dodged out of the way and made a beeline for the sandman.

"Gum-GUUUUUUM…PISTOL!" Luffy roared as he stretched his Haki imbued arm at Crocodile, who got punched in the jaw!

"UGH!" Crocodile as he fell down to the ground, but then he got back up and saw Blizzard and Franky rushing towards him. "Not so fast…SABLES!"

**WHOOSH!** He unleashed a whirlwind of sand, stopping them in their tracks.

"Dammit!" Franky cursed. "I can't see!"

"Look out!" Chopper shouted. "Here he comes, again!"

Crocodile burst out from the whirlwind, attempting to grab either Franky or Blizzard, but the latter growled viciously before he bit down on the former Warlord's arm with his Haki-imbued fangs.

"AAAAAAGH!" Crocodile roared as he looked down at his arm, which bled heavily.

"3-Sword Style…CROSSING THE SIX PATHS!" Zoro shouted as he attempted to cut down Crocodile whilst his back was turned, but the cowardly snake turned into sand at the last second and flew off, dodging his attack.

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed. "Where'd he go?!"

"Look out, Zoro!" Pato shouted. "Behind you!"

Zoro turned around, but when he did, a hand wrapped his throat and held him up!

"ZORO!" Luffy cried in horror as Crocodile proceeded to suck out all the moisture from the swordsman's body!

"Kuhahahaha!" Crocodile cackled as he dropped Zoro's withered husk of a body. "Pathetic, as always."

"DAMN YOU!" Franky roared as he tried to attack as well. "STRONG RIGHT!"

**BANG!** The Cyborg fired his right fist at Crocodile, who quickly dodged his attack.

"Hmph!" he scoffed. "Is that the best you've got?"

"No, but maybe THIS IS!" Luffy shouted before he punched Crocodile right in the gut, causing him to cough up blood.

"URGH!" Crocodile grunted before he fell to the ground on one knee, then seethed angrily. "Damn you, Straw Hat!"

"Told you I don't need water to rain on your parade!" Luffy barked, his black, hardened fists raised up.

Crocodile sneered for a moment…but then he smirked.

"You might not need water," he said, "but what about your friends?!"

Then, he turned into a cloud of sand before rematerializing on top of the palace. Then, he created a huge blade of sand!

"Desert…LA SPADA!" he roared before he sent it crashing down towards the Straw Hats!

"LOOK OUT!" Franky shouted before he grabbed Zoro's shriveled-up body and ran to one side, along with Luffy and Blizzard, while Usopp, Chopper, and Pato ran off in another direction, and when the blade hit, it left a huge gap right in between them!

"Ah, crap!" Usopp cursed. "We're trapped over here!"

"Luffy! Franky! Blizzard! Be careful!" Chopper called out.

"Kuhahahahaha!" Crocodile cackled before he flew down towards Luffy's group. "Now I'll just dry up the rest of you, one-by-one!"

'_Just TRY IT!'_ Blizzard thought as he charged at Crocodile.

"BLIZZARD, NO!" Luffy shouted. "STOP!"

**CHOMP!** Blizzard bit down on Crocodile's left shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain, but then he smirked and raised his right hand, touching the wolf-dog's leg, and not long after, Blizzard soon met the same fate as Zoro!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy screamed as the wolf-dog's limp, dehydrated body fell to the ground as well.

"SNOWY!" Franky shouted.

"BLIZZARD!" Chopper cried. "Usopp, we gotta help them, or they're gonna be next!"

"Are you kidding?!" Usopp questioned. "What can we do?! We're way over here!"

"Well, we have to do something!" Chopper cried.

"Hey, wait!" Pato said. "I have an idea!"

He then held up his drill and began to bore a hole in the ground.

"This is no time for digging!" Usopp cried as he saw Crocodile go for Franky next, but luckily, the Cyborg managed to dodge him before attempting to attack with another Strong Right, but his metal fist only went right through his sandy body!

"Wait, Usopp!" Chopper said. "I think Pato's on to something!"

With that, the little reindeer transformed into his Horn Point form and began to dig along with Pato, and not long after, a huge geyser came bursting out of the ground!

"Whoa!" Usopp cried as he stumbled back, but then he grinned. "Of course! Water!"

Crocodile gasped in horror as he looked up at the geyser of water, and as the drops began to rain down, he began to feel himself weaken.

"No…not now!" Crocodile cursed.

Just then, Zoro and Blizzard both gasped and coughed as they sprang back to life upon feeling the water upon their dry skin.

"Zoro! Blizzard!" Luffy cried. "You're okay!"

"_Oh, my god…I thought I was done for!"_ Blizzard panted.

"Damn that Croc…!" Zoro gasped. "Getting a leg up on me like that!"

"Your little friends may have weakened me, Straw Hat," Crocodile cursed, "but I still have one more trick up my sleeve!"

He then revealed…his poison Scorpion Stinger hook!

"DIE!" Crocodile roared as he punctured Luffy's left arm with his hook…but nothing happened.

"Should've told you, Croc," Luffy smirked, "poison won't hurt me!"

"What?!" Crocodile questioned.

"Payback time!" Zoro said before he charged at Crocodile with _Shuusui_ drawn out. "1-Sword Style…GREAT DRAGON SHOCK!"

**SLASH!** With a single slash of his mighty blade, Zoro severed Crocodile's arm from his body!

"AGH!" Crocodile screamed as he stumbled…and to everyone's surprise…his arm wasn't gushing out blood. Instead, it just turned into a single, shriveled-up leaf.

"_Another leaf?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted. "Don't hold back! Get him now!"

"Right!" Luffy shouted back before he charged at Crocodile…with a flaming, wound-up fist. "Now Gum-GUUUUUUM…HAWK RIFLE~!"

**KABAM!** Luffy punched Crocodile in the chest with his flaming fist, sending him crashing into the palace walls!

"GUH!" Crocodile cried…before he collapsed on the ground, defeated.

Luffy panted as he stared at the former Warlord, and then he approached him quietly.

"Where's the rest of my crew?!" he asked. "Talk, Crocodile!"

"Kuhaha…Kuhahahahaha…!" Crocodile laughed, albeit mirthlessly. "Ever since…the old geezer died 2 years ago in the war…each battle…every battle…has been drier than the last."

"That doesn't answer the fucking question!" Zoro shouted. "Where are our crewmates?! Where's Robin?!"

"If she were here…you would've found her by now…wouldn't you?" Crocodile asked…before he suddenly vanished into thin air.

Zoro seethed angrily before he kicked the sand angrily before he turned to leave. Luffy attempted to say something, but then decided against it.

"Come on, guys," Luffy said. "Let's head back."

"Right," the other Straw Hats agreed before they took the _Brachio Tank_ back to town.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>And there you have it!<p>

Also, I meant to thank a very good friend for helping with this chapter and the last, as well as reminding me to work harder to get this up, so thank you, gamePsycho11! Oh! And to Yellowpikmin88 for giving me a suggestion for how the fight with Crocodile should go.

Review, please!


	4. Ch 3- Mystery of the Leaves

**Ch. 3- Mystery of the Leaves**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

><p>After resting overnight back at the inn, the Straw Hats are seen in the drawing room the following morning, discussing what happened over breakfast.<p>

"I think I'm beginning to see a pattern, here," Franky said. "It seems like each one of us was attacked by members of our own crew."

"That doesn't make sense, though," Usopp said. "Why would one of our own knock us out and then leaves in different places?"

"Something fishy is going on around here," Luffy added. "I don't believe any of this crap about our friends attacking each other."

"So what do we do?" Aika asked.

"Well, I know this much," Usopp answered. "If we don't find them, soon…"

"…Robin…" Zoro muttered, worriedly.

"Umm…guys?" Pato asked. "There's something I need to tell you."

"_Oh, yeah?"_ Blizzard asked. _"What's up, Pato?"_

"Well…you see-" Pato began, but then he was interrupted by the loud toot of a train whistle.

"Hey…what's that sound?" Chopper asked. "It sounds familiar."

"Yeah," Franky agreed. "There's no mistaking it…that's the sound of the Sea Train, _Puffing Tom_!"

**TOOT!** The train whistle sounded again.

"The Sea Train?" Zoro repeated. "Luffy, do you know what that means?"

"Way ahead of you," Luffy said before he and the others got up and prepared to leave.

"Wait, Big Brother-" Aika started as she began to follow him, but Luffy only turned and gave her a stern glare.

"Aika, for the last time," Luffy said, "you're NOT going!"

"But I-" Aika began, but Luffy and the others left before she could say anything else.

As they were outside, Blizzard walked up to Luffy with a somewhat concerned look in his eyes.

"_Luffy, with all due respect,"_ Blizzard began, _"don't you think you're being just a little too hard on Aika?"_

"Look, I'm just looking out for her," Luffy said.

"_Yeah, I know,"_ Blizzard said, _"but…yelling at her is no way to show your sister you care."_

"I'm not yelling at her," Luffy argued. "It's called 'tough love'."

"_But that's what I'm worried about, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"You're being way too firm, and then the next thing you know, Aika's gonna start disobeying you."_

"Oh, please," Luffy said. "I got nothing to worry about. Aika will be fine."

However, little did Luffy know that a certain little wolf girl and her puppy happened to be secretly following them from behind.

"_Aika, we are gonna get in so much trouble!"_ Kumi whispered.

"I don't care," Aika whispered. "I'm tired of staying behind in a boring old inn."

With that, Aika and Kumi continued to follow their elder crew members.

XXX

"…Here we are."

"Wait…isn't this…?!"

"Yeah…no mistaking it…it's Enies Lobby!"

Indeed. The Straw Hats found themselves standing in the courtyard of Enies Lobby, one of the World Government. They would never forget this place: when Robin and Franky were brought here, the Straw Hats, as well as their allies, braved the odds and fought their way through every obstacle in order to save their friend.

"…She's here," Zoro said. "I can feel it…Robin is definitely in there, somewhere!"

"Nami's here, too," Luffy added. "I know she is."

"_I can tell you who else is here,"_ Blizzard said as he looked back…and saw two familiar tails, peeking from behind a bush: one long and fuzzy, the other curly and bushy.

"Is that…Aika and Kumi?!" Chopper asked.

"_Girls, get out here!"_ Blizzard called. _"I see you!"_

A pause…but then, Aika appeared out of her hiding place in full wolf mode with Kumi following behind her.

"_I told you they'd catch us,"_ Kumi said.

"What?!" Aika asked. "No you didn't!"

"What are you two doing here?!" Luffy questioned, angrily.

"Well…we-" Aika began.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Chopper screamed, out of the blue. "LOOK OUT!"

"TAKE COVER!" Usopp cried.

**BANG-BANG-BANG!** Gunshots rang out, causing Luffy to look back and see the Marines.

"Oh, crap!" Luffy cursed while Aika gasped in terror. If there was one thing that terrified Aika the most, it was the Marines.

"Big Brother!" Aika cried as she hid behind Luffy and covered her eyes.

"Get them!" shouted a Marine Captain as he pointed his saber at them, causing the soldiers in his command to charge.

"Luffy! We'll handle this!" Zoro called as he, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp charged back.

"Get Aika and Kumi outta here!" shouted Usopp.

"Right!" Luffy nodded before he grabbed Aika and ran off with her while Blizzard picked Kumi up by the scruff of her neck with his teeth as he and Pato followed after him, leaving Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky fight off the Marines. They soon rushed inside the plaza and hid behind some crates to avoid detection.

"_Damn, that was a close one,"_ Blizzard said, panting.

"I'll say," Luffy agreed before he looked at Aika with a stern glare. "Aika, what were you and Kumi thinking? You should know better than to come here, of all places! It's crawling with Marines!"

"I didn't know!" Aika argued.

"_And I tried to stop her!"_ Kumi added.

"I don't care!" Luffy shouted. "You have no business, being here!"

"But I didn't wanna stay back at the inn!" Aika shouted.

"_Luffy, it doesn't matter,"_ Blizzard said. _"They're here now."_

Luffy just growled in frustration at his sister's foolishness. At that moment, Zoro and the rest appeared.

"Hey, guys," Luffy said. "How'd it go?"

"Not too bad," Zoro said. "A cakewalk, as usual."

"So what about you?" Usopp asked. "You give Aika one of your brotherly lectures?"

"Not yet," Luffy said as he gave Aika a stern look, but just as he was about to speak, Blizzard turned and growled at a newcomer.

"Looking for Nico Robin, are we?"

Everyone whipped around to see…Rob Lucci.

"W-who's that?" Aika asked, intimidated by Lucci's glare.

"Oh, no…!" Usopp cried, dreadfully. "It's the boss cat of CP9!"

"Pigeon Guy…!" Luffy hissed, angrily.

"It's been a while…Straw Hat," Lucci said with a smug grin.

"Where's Robin, you sack o' shit?!" Zoro questioned.

"Calm yourself, Pirate Hunter," Lucci said. "She's not dead…yet. As I said before…I intend to get rid of 'that woman', once and for all. In fact, now that I think about it…I think I'll kill Black Leg, Soul King, and Cat Burglar while I'm at it!"

Hearing Nami's epithet caused Luffy to growl in anger.

"You have Nami, too?!" he questioned.

"That's it!" Zoro shouted. "3-Sword Style…180 CALIBER PHOENIX!"

**WHOOSH!** He sent an air-compressed slash at Lucci, who quickly disappeared before he could get hit!

"Damn you!" Zoro cursed. "Get back here, motherfucker!"

"Don't worry," Lucci reassured, mockingly. "I haven't killed her…yet, but the fun starts now!"

"K…kill…?!" Pato repeated, whispering. "He didn't say anything about killing them…!"

"_What's wrong, Pato?"_ Blizzard asked.

"N-nothing," Pato answered.

"We gotta go after him!" Zoro shouted.

"I couldn't agree more!" Luffy said. "And Aika, we'll discuss what you did later."

Aika looked down at the ground, chewing her lip. Pato walked up to her and put his paw on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Thanks, Pato," she said.

"Nukikiki!" Pato laughed. "No problem!"

**BANG-BANG! BANG!** More gunshots went off, and soon after, more Marines came running!

"Oh, jeez!" Usopp cried. "Not again!"

"Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Take Aika, Kumi, and Pato and go on ahead without us! Go find Robin and the others! We'll catch up!"

"_Got it, Luffy!"_ Blizzard said before he ran off.

"Be careful, Big Brother!" Aika called as she, Kumi, and Pato followed behind him.

"Zoro! You and me are going after the Pigeon Guy!" Luffy shouted.

"I thought you'd never ask," Zoro said, drawing his swords. "I'll cut his fucking tail off!"

"You guys go ahead without us!" Usopp said. "Chopper and I will stay behind and fight these guys off!"

"Yeah! We can take them!" Chopper added. "Just hurry and go on! We'll catch up!"

"Be careful!" Luffy called as he, Zoro, and Franky ran off.

"Let's do this thing, Chopper!" Usopp shouted.

"Right!" Chopper agreed as he shifted into his Heavy Point form. Soon, the Cowardly Duo charged into battle.

"Certain Death, Green Star…BAMBOO JAVELIN!" Usopp roared before he fired a Pop Green at the ground, causing sharp bamboo stalks to come out of the ground and hit the Marines!

"Heavy GONG!" Chopper roared as he punched the Marines away with his large fists.

XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro, and Franky are following Lucci's trail.

"You think Usopp and Chopper will be okay on their own?" Zoro asked. "You know how skittish they both are!"

"I'm not too worried about them!" Luffy replied. "They're not who they were, two years ago, you know!"

"If you say so," Zoro said.

"Now, if I were the Pigeon Guy, where would I be?" Luffy asked.

"Well, let's think for a minute," Franky said as he ran beside them. "Where was the last time you and Lucci fought?"

"In that tower place," Luffy replied.

"Exactly," Franky said. "He's probably waiting in the Tower of Justice for you…and if anything, Nami, Sanji, Robin, and Brook are there, too."

"And that means we gotta hurry up and find him before it's too late," Zoro added.

"Right," Luffy agreed. "Let's stop yapping and hurry, then! We don't have much time!"

As they ran up a flight of stairs, they soon encountered a horde of Marines at the top, waiting for them.

"Hold it, Straw Hats!" shouted one of them. "You're not going any further!"

"I got this!" Luffy said as he ran forward. "Gum-Gum GATLING!"

**BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP!** With a flurry of punches, Luffy sent the Marines flying, thus clearing the way.

"C'mon!" Luffy said as he and Franky ran right where Zoro ran left.

"Hey! Wrong way, dude!" Franky called.

"Ah, crap!" Zoro cursed as he followed them.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Zoro barked.

Soon, they made it outside on the courthouse roof.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Luffy said.

But then…more Marines appeared!

"You just HAD to say something, huh?!" Zoro questioned.

"Oh, what do you want from me?" Luffy asked with a glare.

"GET THEM!" shouted the Marine Lieutenant before they all charged at them!

"Showtime!" Luffy said before he, Zoro, and Franky went into battle. As the Marines charged at them, Franky took in a deep breath, preparing a Franky Fireball, while Luffy's fist went ablaze, and finally, Zoro unsheathed _Shuusui_.

"3600 CALIBER GUM HAWK FIREBALL!" they all shouted.

Soon, a giant fireball in the form a phoenix, flying with the force of Luffy's fist, sent all the Marines flying with one powerful hit!

"WHOO-HOO!" Luffy cheered. "We did it!"

"Too easy, as always," said Zoro as he sheathed his blade.

"Of course it was too easy."

The trio turned to see Lucci, standing there.

"I'm sure you remember this place, Straw Hat," he said. "The place you came to save that wretched woman from certain death."

"…I decided that Robin should live," Luffy said, remembering the day they saved her at Enies Lobby.

"_I WANT TO LIVE~! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE~!"_

"I could never wish death she is, now," Luffy said.

"That's right," Zoro agreed, "and neither would I. That being said, the woman I love would never be weak enough to be killed by the likes of you!"

"…I will not allow evil to flourish in this world," Lucci said. "In the name of Dark Justice…I will pass judgment upon you…! SORU!"

With that, he disappeared before Zoro could try and attack him again.

"Damn you!" Zoro cursed. "Come back here and fight, you coward!"

"Zoro, don't worry!" Luffy said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah! He's gonna get his!" Franky agreed. "No doubt about that!"

Not too far away, Blizzard, Pato, Aika, and Kumi happened to be watching the battle.

"…I…I almost thought that Lucci guy was gonna kill Luffy and the rest for sure," Pato muttered to himself. "It's almost like…you're testing them, Boss."

"Are you okay, Pato?" Aika asked. "What's the matter?"

"Uh, nothing!" Pato lied. "I've never felt better! Nukiki!"

"…If you say so," Aika answered.

"_Girls! Pato!"_ Blizzard called. _"Let's get going."_

"Right! We're coming!" Aika called back as she followed after Blizzard.

"_Wait up!"_ Kumi added as she followed afterward, too.

Pato, after a moment's hesitation, soon went after.

XXX

"So, how are we gonna get up to the tower?" Luffy asked as he looked up at the Tower of Justice.

"You SUPER leave that to me!" Franky exclaimed. "Just hop on my back!"

"…I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this," said Zoro before he and Luffy climbed onto the shipwright's shoulders.

"Here we go!" Franky shouted. "Coup de BOO!"

**PFFRRRRRT!** Franky unleashed a huge fart, sending him flying over the drawbridge.

"I knew I was gonna regret this!" Zoro cried as he held his nose.

"Man, that stinks!" Luffy said, doing the same, yet grinning. "But this is still pretty cool, so I'm not complaining!"

But then…Franky stopped in mid-flight!

"Uh-oh," he muttered. "I'm outta gas!"

Soon, he, Luffy, and Zoro crashed on the drawbridge with a huge **THUD!**

"Ouch…!" he grunted. "Ah, man…sorry about that!"

"No big deal," Luffy answered. "At least we made it to the other side."

"But just so we're clear," Zoro began, "we are NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!"

"FREEZE!"

The three looked up to see more Marines, pointing their weapons at them.

"Don't move, Straw Hats!" shouted a Marine Captain. "You're under arrest!"

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed. "We can't afford to get caught here!"

"Strong RIGHT!" Franky roared as he fired his right fist at the Marines, clearing a path for the captain and first mate.

"You and Zoro go on ahead without me!" Franky exclaimed. "I'll hold them off!"

"Right! We'll leave this to you, Franky!" Luffy said. "Let's move, Zoro!"

"You got it, Captain," Zoro said before he and Luffy ran on ahead. "It's payback time!"

"So…who else wants some?!" Franky questioned with a confident grin.

Soon, the Marines went charging at him.

XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy and Zoro hurriedly made their way up a flight of stairs.

"I can sense him," Luffy said. "He's up ahead. I know it!"

"Then let's not keep him waiting!" Zoro said as he charged up the stairs ahead of Luffy. **SLASH!** He cut down a huge iron door in his way, and there…stood Lucci, that same smug grin on his face.

"You're here at last," the leopard-man said.

"RAAAAAAARRGH!" Zoro roared as he attempted to cut him down, only for Lucci to block his blade with just two fingers! "Robin…she's up above, isn't she?!"

"As usual, you Straw Hats don't miss a step," Lucci said as he pushed Zoro back. "I'll say this much…you shall not pass! RANKYAKU!"

**SLASH!** With a swing of his leg, Lucci sent an air-compressed blade at Zoro, who dodged the attack, and not long after, Luffy came charging in with a battle cry. **BAM!** To Lucci's shock, he actually managed to punch him back, but the CP9 assassin did a kickback and launched himself right back at Luffy, who lunged at him. **POW!** Both fists collided, creating a powerful shockwave that nearly sent Zoro flying had he not braced himself.

Soon, the Supernova and the CP9 agent landed on the floor on their feet, glaring at each other.

"I see," Lucci mused. "So you truly have gotten stronger in the past 2 years, Straw Hat."

"Yeah," Luffy smirked. "So have you."

"Then let's change this setting," Lucci began…as he began to transform into his leopard-hybrid form, "to something that is more befitting for a final confrontation!"

With that, Lucci vanished, but Luffy and Zoro soon climbed up the ladder to the very top. Once there, they found him, waiting for them, in a giant hole in the wall, and outside, they could see several Marine battleships.

"Time to settle this, once and for all, Straw Hat!" Lucci shouted.

"Ready, Zoro?!" Luffy asked.

"You know I am!" Zoro replied, drawing his swords. Then, he and Luffy charged at Lucci, who smirked at them.

"KAMI-E!" he shouted before he easily dodged Luffy's fist.

"BASTARD!" Luffy shouted as he tried to punch him in the stomach with a Haki imbued fist.

"TEKKAI!" Lucci shouted, hardening his body. It had the desired effect…for a moment there. He suddenly coughed up a bit of blood before he growled as Luffy's punch forced him back a little. "SORU!"

**VSH!** In the blink of an eye, Lucci disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!" Zoro questioned as he and Luffy searched around, but then, the leopard man appeared behind him.

"GET DOWN, ZORO!" Luffy shouted as he tried to hit Lucci.

"GEPPO!" Lucci shouted before he "kicked" the air underneath him, causing him to float. Luckily, Zoro managed to dodged Luffy's fist in time.

"Tobu Shigan BACHI!" Lucci shouted before he flicked several "bullets" at Luffy and Zoro, who cried out in pain as they got hit; Luffy in his right shoulder, arm, and left leg while Zoro got hit in the left arm, calf, and right knee.

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed.

"Look out!" Luffy shouted. "Here he comes again!"

"Shigan MADARA!" Lucci roared as he attempted to hit Luffy with a barrage of Shigan attacks with his pointed claws, but the rubber-man managed to dodge him with the use of his Observation Haki.

"720 CALIBER PHOENIX!" Zoro shouted before he sent a circular swing, ten times stronger than his original 72 Caliber Phoenix attack!

"Gum-Gum JET PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he went Gear Second and launched a fast punch, both attacks landing a heavy hit on Lucci, who crashed into a wall!

"URGH!" Lucci grunted as he stood up, panting as blood dripped from his lips. "Even with my Tekkai…they can still land such devastating blows! Still…I won't lose to them…not again!"

"That all you, pussycat?!" Zoro questioned.

"I haven't even begun," Lucci smirked. "Rankyaku…GAICHOU!"

**SLASH!** Swinging both his leg and his tail, Lucci made a circular slash that headed right for Zoro, who held up _Kitetsu III_ and _Shuusui_ to block the attack.

"Luffy! Go!" Zoro shouted as the captain went in for the charge.

"Gum-Gum JET RIFLE!" Luffy shouted as he twisted his Haki-imbued arm and punched Lucci in the jaw, sending him crashing up into the ceiling!

"…I guess it's time I play my trump card," said Lucci before he disappeared using Soru and reappeared in front of Luffy with both fists pointed at his stomach!

"LUFFY, LOOK OUT!" Zoro shouted, but it was too late.

"ROKUOGAN!" Lucci shouted as his fists created a powerful shockwave, blasting Luffy backwards, a bit.

"GAH!" Luffy cried as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"Luffy, you okay!?" Zoro questioned.

"Yeah…" Luffy panted with a grin. "I got lucky. Last time, I almost dropped dead from that!"

"Don't worry," Zoro said. "I got one last trick up my sleeve."

He then charged at Lucci with all 3 swords drawn out.

"What's this?" Lucci asked. "A suicide run?"

"Not on your life, pal," Zoro said…as the image of a demonic-looking white tiger appeared behind him. "3-Sword Style…BAIHUIN ARASHI KIBA!"

Then, he created a horizontal slash so powerful, it actually cut right through Lucci's Tekkai!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Lucci screamed as blood spilled from his mouth and chest. "I…impossible…!"

"LUFFY! FINISH HIM OFF, NOW!" Zoro shouted.

"GUUUUUM…GUUUUUUUUUM…" Luffy roared as he charged at Lucci with two flaming fists stretched back behind him. "RED HAWK BAZOOKA~!"

**BAM!** With a powerful strike, Luffy landed the finishing blow on Lucci, who was sent flying a good 7 feet away before he landed on the ground, defeated.

Winners: Luffy and Zoro!

"Man…that was a hassle," Luffy panted.

"Tell me about it," Zoro agreed, panting just as much.

"Luffy! Zoro!"

Luffy and Zoro turned to see Usopp, Chopper, and Franky approaching.

"Are you guys okay?!" Chopper asked, shocked to see their wounds.

"We're fine," Luffy answered. "What about the Marines?"

"We managed to defeat them," Usopp said.

"What happened to Lucci?" Franky asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Zoro answered, pointing at Lucci, who seethed in pain and anger at his defeat.

"Talk, Pigeon Guy!" Luffy barked. "Where are our friends?!"

"…The powers that I have now," Lucci began, "were given to me by a certain man."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, confused.

"It's because of him…that I can't leave this place or take 'that woman' back with me," Lucci went on. "That man's will keeps me here."

"What the hell are you prattling on about?!" Zoro questioned. "Where's Robin, you son of a bitch?!"

"And who's this 'certain man' you keep talking about?!" Usopp asked.

"Well…" Lucci started…but then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. All that remained…was a single leaf.

"A leaf?" Luffy asked as he picked it up.

"Hey…doesn't that look familiar?" Usopp asked.

"Well," Zoro began, "looks like we found out who's really behind all this."

"_LUFFY~!"_

Luffy and the others looked up to see Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Pato running towards them.

"Big Brother!" Aika exclaimed. "We found them! Big Sis Nami, Aunt Robin, Sanji, and Brook!"

"You did?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

"Great!" Zoro added. "Lead us to them!"

"Follow us!" Pato exclaimed as he and the Canine Trio ran off, leading the others to the remaining four.

XXX

"There they are!" Aika said, pointing to the half-destroyed Bridge of Hesitation. There, lying unconscious, are Nami, Sanji, Robin, and Brook.

"Nami!" Luffy cried as he ran to her.

"Robin!" Zoro shouted as he followed after.

"Ugh…Luffy?" Nami asked as she woke up to see her captain, rushing towards her with open arms. "Luffy!"

Shaking off her daze, Nami stood up and ran right into Luffy's embrace while Zoro ran and picked up Robin, bridal style.

"Robin!" he said. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," Robin answered as she held onto Zoro. "I knew you'd come looking for me."

"Of course," Zoro said with a smile. "I'll always come and save you, Robin."

"Hey, Sanji!" Usopp called as he shook the cook awake. "C'mon, man, wake up!"

"Unh…Usopp?" Sanji groaned.

"Yeah, it's me!" Usopp answered. "You okay?!"

"I WILL BE AS SOON AS YOU'RE DEAD!" Sanji roared as he tried to strangle the sniper, only to be held back by Chopper. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK NAMI AND ROBIN, YOU LONG-NOSED JACKASS?!"

"W-what are you talking about?!" Usopp questioned in fright. "I didn't attack anyone!"

"Stop it, Sanji!" Chopper cried. "That Usopp you thought attacked you wasn't the real Usopp at all!"

"You okay there, Brook?" Franky asked.

"I think so," Brook said. "My whole life flashed before my very eyes…even though I'm already dead."

"So, can anyone explain what happened?" Nami asked. "Because I'm just as confused as everyone else!"

"About that," Zoro said. "I think we all know who did this."

Everyone then turned to face Pato, who had a look of guilt upon his face.

"…Pato?" Aika asked, concerned.

"…I have some explaining to do," the raccoon dog answered.

"Save it for when we're back at the inn," Luffy said with an almost cold glare.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for updating late.<p>

Special thanks goes to gamePsycho11 and chaoscontrolmaster from DeviantArt for the fight scenes!

But anyway, glad I managed to get this out of the way. I'm going back-and-forth between updating this and _The Tales of Aladdin_ once a week from now on.

Also, tomorrow's my birthday! Yay!

Review, please!


	5. Ch 4- The Red Count

**Ch. 4- The Red Count**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

><p>Later, back at the inn…<p>

"I can't believe this," Sanji muttered to himself. "I was with Nami and Robin all this time…and yet, I couldn't protect either of them! Even worse, I put them both in danger."

"You do recall that I was there as well, don't you?" Brook asked.

"Oh, come on, Sanji," Nami said with Aika sitting in her lap and Luffy sitting beside her, holding her hand. "Don't feel too bad. It was kinda rough, and we were completely caught off guard…right, Robin?"

"That's right," Robin said, sitting in Zoro's lap.

"Yeah, so cheer up, Uncle Sanji!" Aika added.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Sanji barked.

"You know, if it bothers you that much," Zoro began, "my swords and I are here to help, you know."

"Oh-ho!" Sanji scoffed. "Big talk from someone who got captured, too!"

"I don't remember their being any capture," Zoro rebuked.

"Just because you don't remember doesn't mean it didn't happen!" Sanji shouted.

"…Hey, raccoon-dog," Luffy said to Pato, who sat on the floor, looking guilty. "Why did you kidnap my crew?"

"Yeah, Pato!" Chopper added. "I thought we were friends!"

"…I'm sorry," Pato apologized, "but…it wasn't me who kidnapped everyone. My boss was the one who did it."

"Your 'boss', huh?!" Sanji questioned as he stood up.

"Oops," Pato squeaked, fearfully.

A little while later, after Sanji got done chasing the little raccoon-dog around the inn, Robin decided to step in and restrain the cook while everyone else began to interrogate their little furry friend.

"So, I suppose you can't tell me us who this boss of yours is or why he kidnapped us, huh?" Nami asked.

"Sorry, but no," Pato answered. "I'm under orders to keep my lips zipped."

"Well, if you can't tell us, can't you show us, instead?" Luffy asked.

"That, I can do!" Pato exclaimed.

"YOU CAN?!" the rest of the Straw Hats, minus Robin, questioned in comic shock.

"Hold it, Luffy!" Nami shouted. "What do you wanna see this 'boss' for, anyway?!"

"Just 'cause," Luffy answered, causing Nami to groan.

"Of course…" she muttered.

"I can't stomach the idea of letting sleep dogs lie after being deceived like that," Zoro added.

"Neither can I," Robin agreed.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Nami began, "I'm actually on the same boat, here. We can't let it end like this."

"You can relax, Nami," Sanji began. "I, Sanji, your knight in shining armor, will stop at nothing to protect you and Robin-"

"Oh, stop with the knight in shining armor crap!" Zoro barked.

"What did you say, Moss-head?!" Sanji questioned.

"You heard me, Dartboard-brow!" Zoro snapped.

'_Oh, for the love of all things pure,'_ Blizzard thought, sweat-dropping.

"We seem to have perfect weather for this, don't you agree?" Brook asked. "Yohohohoho!"

"Ugh…!" Usopp groaned. "I think I'm coming down with 'Can't-Go-On-This-Island' Disease!"

"You are aware that we're already on the island, right, Usopp?" Franky asked.

"Then it's…'Can't-Go-Inland' Disease!" Usopp lied.

"Haven't you been inland, too, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Aika added.

"Then it's…'Can't-Go-Inland-Where-The-Boss-Is' Disease!" Usopp cried.

"I see," Robin said. "Such a specific illness you have, Usopp. I hope we get to meet again when you've recovered."

With that, everyone prepared to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Usopp cried as he ran after them. "I think I have another illness! It's called 'Don't-Leave-Me-Alone' Syndrome!"

"We'll be back, Yadoya!" Luffy called.

"Sure thing!" Yadoya called back. "Be careful out there!"

As Luffy prepared to walk outside, he noticed Aika sitting on the stairs, hugging her knees to her chest and a glum expression on her face while Kumi sat beside her, concerned as she gently nudged her face. Luffy sighed as he looked away with a guilty feeling in his stomach. After all, he pretty much yelled at her after they got back for putting herself in danger in Enies Lobby. It's not that he meant to, though, he was just very worried for her safety, is all.

"…I hate when things come back to bite me in the ass," Luffy muttered. "Hey, Aika! Kumi! You wanna come with us?"

Aika gasped silently before she put on her cowgirl hat and ran to the door with Kumi following after her, but before she could make it out, Luffy picked her up and held her above the ground.

"Hold it!" he said. "Before we go, I wanna lay down some ground rules. First, stay close and don't wander off. Second, do what I say. Understand?"

"Yes, Big Brother," Aika answered.

"Good girl," Luffy praised with a smile before he put Aika down. "Now let's go!"

"Yeah!" Aika cheered before she and Kumi ran out with Luffy following after them, the Straw Hats headed to their next destination. As they headed inland, Blizzard noticed that Pato looked a bit downhearted.

"_You okay, Pato?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Yeah," Pato answered. "It's just…I feel awful about tricking you guys like that. Honestly, I really do like you guys! I was only following my boss's orders, that's all…and I'd do anything to make him happy!"

"You really like this boss of yours, don't you?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah!" Pato answered. "I've never liked anyone better!"

Blizzard smiled…but then he frowned as he looked ahead in concern.

'_I think Pato might be giving this boss of his a little too much credit,'_ he thought.

XXX

"Wow~!" Aika exclaimed. "This place is so cool! What is it?!"

"It's Fishman Island, this time!" Luffy answered.

Indeed. This time, they had arrived at the beautiful Fishman Island.

"I think I'm starting to see a pattern, here," Usopp noted. "Every time we go inland, we go to a place we've visited in the past!"

"Pato…was this all your doing?" Nami asked.

"Not really," Pato answered. "I couldn't make all this on my own. My boss made this!"

"I see," Robin said. "And just why would this 'boss' of yours go through all this trouble to make this? Hmm?"

"Well, it's…oh, wait," Pato began, but then he covered his mouth. "That's a secret."

"I see," Robin chuckled. "What a pity."

"H-hey, wait a sec," Usopp stammered. "If Fishman Island is gonna be the battlefield this time…that means…!"

Suddenly, **SPLASH!** Something leaped out of the water, heading straight toward Aika!

"Huh?!" Aika questioned in surprise, and soon, it is revealed to be a large Barracuda Fishman, who grabbed her and pulled her down into the water!

"AIKA!" Luffy cried.

"JAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Everyone looked up to see…Hody Jones, in his muscular, white-haired form, standing upon a cliff of coral.

"My existence must've truly been decreed by the heavens," said the Great White Shark Fishman. "How else would anyone explain the second chance I've been given to take revenge upon you for humiliating me, Straw Hat?!"

"Hody!" Luffy shouted. "Gimme back my little sister, you damned shark!"

"Oh, don't worry," Hody said. "You'll get her back…of course, she'll be headless when you do."

With that, Hody jumped away.

"Get back here!" Luffy roared.

"Don't tell me…that was this 'boss' you spoke of, Mister Pato!" Brook pleaded.

"Nah, that's not him," Pato answered. "He's just a clone that my boss made using the power of my leaves! Pretty cool, huh?"

"I thought you said that you couldn't make anything overly complicated like a human!" Usopp shouted.

"I can't," Pato answered, "but my boss, can! He's just that amazing! Nukiki!"

"Well, can't you use your powers to help us not fight that guy?!" Usopp questioned with dread.

"Sorry," Pato said, "but they only take orders from my boss and my boss only, so fight and fight hard, Usopp!"

"Oh, I'm having a bad DAY!" Usopp sobbed, comically.

"This isn't the time for talk!" Luffy shouted. "That fish bastard kidnapped my sister!"

"_Luffy, calm down!"_ Blizzard said. _"We'll get Aika back. I promise."_

"Right," Nami agreed. "Don't worry."

Luffy looked ahead before he charged off with the other Straw Hats following behind, and all the Straw Hat Captain could think of was getting his little sister back before it was too late.

XXX

"GUM-GUM GATLING~!"

**BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP!** Luffy punched many of the New Fishman Pirates out of his way as he charged onward through the Mermaid Cove. The rest of the Straw Hats, plus Pato, followed behind him.

"Again…I'm really sorry about this, you guys!" Pato said. "I didn't think that my boss would do something like this, especially kidnap Aika! Honestly, I didn't know that he would take things this far!"

"It's all right," Nami said. "We don't really blame you, Pato. It's your boss whose orchestrating all of this, right?"

"Besides, nothing's gonna happen to Aika," Usopp added. "Luffy will make sure of that!"

"Stay sharp!" Franky called out. "Here come some more!"

As if on cue, more of the New Fishman Pirates appeared, and this time, they were armed and dangerous.

"Robin and I got this one!" Zoro called as he and Robin charged ahead.

"Quatro Fleur!" Robin exclaimed, and not long after, 4 more arms appeared on Zoro, who, using the power of his spirit, caused 2 more faces and 9 more swords to appear.

"9-Sword Fleur Style…ASURA! UGUI!" Zoro roared before he spun around like a drill, cutting up all the Fishmen in his path!

"WHOO-HOO!" Usopp cheered. "All right, Zoro! Way to go, Robin!"

"You did it!" Chopper added.

"Thanks, Robin," Zoro said as he went back to normal.

"No problem, tiger," Robin replied with a wink.

"We're wasting time just standing here!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's just hurry up and go!"

"Luffy, we understand you're worried," Sanji said.

"_Yeah, how do you think I feel?"_ Kumi asked. _"She's my best friend, for crying out loud!"_

"But if she's anything like you," Sanji added, "I think she's giving that shark more trouble than he bargained for."

Hearing that caused Luffy to snicker.

"Okay…that did cheer me up a little bit," he said.

"See?" Usopp asked. "Things aren't really as bad as you think. Now let's get moving!"

"Oh! Look over here!" Brook called, standing in front of a Water Road.

"Good find, Brook!" Nami said. "This will help us find Hody faster!"

"Let's move!" Luffy said before they all jumped in, one-by-one, and they all sped off to the next destination.

XXX

"Hey, this is-" Usopp began.

"Fishverly Hills!" Brook added, recognizing Pappug's mansion outside.

"I wonder if he and Camie are here?" Nami asked.

"Maybe," Chopper answered. "Something tells me they're not, though."

As the Straw Hats took a look around, Kumi spotted a barrel, tied up with chains and sealed shut with steel bars.

"_Hmm?"_ the pup muttered. _"What's that?"_

Curious, Kumi approached the barrel and sniffed it. As she did…what looked like mud began to ooze out of it.

"_Huh?!"_ Kumi questioned as she backed away.

"What's wrong, Kumi?!" Luffy asked as he turned around…only to gasp upon seeing the familiar wicked face of "Blood Splatter" Caribou, peeking his head out of the barrel.

"_It's that swamp guy!"_ Blizzard shouted as he growled.

"KIHIHIHIHIHI!" Caribou laughed. "Well, well! We meet again, Straw Hats! God must have truly smiled down upon me to give me the chance to take my revenge on you all, again!"

"So, back to kidnapping mermaids, eh, you creep-o?" Sanji questioned.

"Not yet," Caribou replied. "First off, before I do any kidnapping, I gotta get outta this barrel! KIHIHIHIHI! You'll all be in trouble, then! I'll swallow you all up like it's nobody's business!"

The Straw Hats each took fighting stances, preparing for the swamp-man to come out of the barrel. However…that soon proved to be easier said than done, for Caribou struggled to get out.

"Uh…this might be a problem," he muttered, sweating nervously.

"Seriously?" Zoro asked. "What a joke."

"_Who is this guy, anyhow?"_ Kumi asked.

"_His name's Caribou,"_ Blizzard replied. _"He's a pirate worth 300 million Berries. He tried to kidnap some mermaids from this place, even the princess!"_

"Eh?! Really?!" Pato asked.

"_Yeah…luckily, we stopped him,"_ Blizzard said.

"Well, maybe I can't get outta this little prison," said Caribou, "but I now have other ways to stop you fools! Get them, my minions!"

Soon, more Fishmen appeared, wielding bazookas, sabers, broadswords, and morning stars.

"Let's rock, you guys!" Luffy shouted.

"Right!" the Straw Hats shouted.

"_Kumi, Pato, stay back and watch,"_ Blizzard said, _"but cover your eyes at the ugly bits."_

"Got it," the raccoon-dog and the little Akita answered while the rest of the Straw Hats charged into battle.

"Gum-Gum GATLING~!" Luffy roared as he pummel the Fishmen with a flurry of Haki-imbued fists.

"Purgatory ONI GIRI!" Zoro roared as he cut down some more of the pirates with his swords.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the New Fishman Pirates screamed.

"Black Ball…RAIUN ROD!" Nami shouted as she swung a chain of Storm Weather Balls at the Fishmen, electrocuting them.

"Certain Death, Green Star…IMPACT WOLF!" Usopp shouted before he fired a Pop Green at more Fishmen, which turned into a green wolf that hit them with a powerful shockwave emanating from the bulb that is its nose.

"Bien Cuit…GRILL SHOT!" Sanji roared as he unleashed a powerful flaming kick at more of the pirates, leaving a burn that looked like a grill mark on various parts of their bodies.

"Horn Point!" Chopper shouted as he shifted into said form and burrowed his way underground. "Horn Cannon…ELF!"

**BAM!** The human-reindeer leaped out the ground, ramming his gigantic antlers into his foes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" they all screamed out as they were sent flying.

"Treinte Fleur…CLUTCH!" Robin shouted as she broke the spines of many pirates.

"Franky…ROCKET LAUNCHER!" Franky roared as he fired rockets at the New Fishman Pirates, obliterating them with a powerful blast.

"_IRON TWISTER FANG!"_ Blizzard barked as he spun around, biting the New Fishman Pirates with his Haki-imbued fangs.

"Song of Scratches…BLIZZARD SLICE!" Brook exclaimed as he sheathed his sword, cutting up and freezing the remaining foes, and with that, they were all defeated.

"Like I keep saying," Zoro said. "Cakewalk."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Franky agreed. "These guys aren't even worth killing time!"

"Hey, wait!" Pato said. "What about that muddy guy in the barrel?"

"Hey, you're right!" Usopp exclaimed, looking around. "W-where'd he go?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Blizzard spotted a familiar barrel, hopping away from the scene.

'_Found you,'_ he thought before he ran over and jumped onto the lid, pinning Caribou in place.

"GAH!" Caribou cried. "L-let me out of here!"

"Blizzard, get off the lid, but not so much so he can get away," Luffy ordered.

"_Got it,"_ Blizzard replied as he stepped off but still holding the barrel so that Caribou could not make a getaway.

"Now then," Luffy said as he looked inside to meet Caribou's cowering face, "you're gonna answer me this question, buddy…where did Hody take my little sister?"

"KIHIHIHI!" Caribou laughed. "As if I'll tell you that, Straw Hat!"

**KRAK!** Luffy, his eyes shadowed by his hat and a menacing scowl upon his face, cracked his knuckles, causing the 300 million Berry pirate to yelp.

"Th-th-the shark guy is waiting at the Conchcorde Plaza!" Caribou stammered in fright. "He's got the little wolf girl with him! I swear!"

"Thank you," Luffy smiled…before he punched the creep in the face, sending him flying into the sky. "C'mon, guys. We're off for Conchcorde Plaza."

"Right!" the Straw Hats shouted in agreement before they all headed off.

XXX

Hody sat in the middle of Conchcorde Plaza, eyes closed as he tapped his finger impatiently, and sitting beside him is Aika, who is bound in chains.

"You think you're so big and tough, huh?" Aika asked. "Just you wait! My Big Brother will be here, and then you'll be sorry, you big smelly shark!"

"Will you SHUT UP, YOU FURRY LITTLE FREAK?!" Hody questioned, snapping his jaws at the wolf-girl. "I hate kids who keep running their mouths off!"

Aika just glared at Hody, who sneered back as he sat waiting…but then, he heard a loud banging sound. He looked up…and he saw the steel gates of the plaza come flying toward. The Great White Shark Fishman smirked…before he held up his hand and caught the gates with his bare hand.

"So," he began as he threw the gates away, "you've come after all…Straw Hat Pirates."

Aika gasped happily as she saw the Straw Hats enter.

"Big Brother!" she exclaimed. "Everyone! You made it!"

"_Are you okay, Aika?!"_ Kumi asked. _"He didn't hurt you, did he?!"_

"I'm fine!" Aika answered.

"Thank goodness," Pato whispered.

"…Hody!" Luffy barked. "I want my sister back!"

"If you want her back so badly," Hody began, "you're gonna have to go through me, first, Straw Hat…but you can never stop the Holy War!"

"You're wrong," Luffy said with a sneer.

"What was that?!" Hody questioned, angrily.

"I'm gonna beat you, here and now!" Luffy shouted, punching a fist into his palm.

Hody growled at this before he stood up and raised his hand, and not long after, more Fishmen soon jumped down from the plaza walls.

"You're gonna regret saying that, Straw Hat!" Hody barked.

"Let's do this, Luffy!" Sanji shouted.

"Got it!" Luffy agreed.

**ARF!** Blizzard barked in agreement as he stood at Luffy's side, growling viciously.

"Kill them!" Hody ordered, and soon, his men charged at the 3 Straw Hats. However, Luffy soon widened his eyes, releasing a large burst of Conqueror's Haki, which ended up knocking most of them out.

"Still a coward, huh, Hody?" Luffy asked. "Stop sending your errand boys to do your dirty work for you!"

"Have it your way," Hody hissed as blobs of water began to drip from his arms. "SHARK ARROWS!"

He then threw his arms forward, shooting the water at the 3 Straw Hats, but they all quickly evaded the barrage using their Observation Haki.

"Gum-Gum JET PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he sent a fast punch at Hody, who got sent back a bit, but he still stood.

"JAHAHAHAHA!" Hody cackled. "Is that all you got, Straw Hat?!"

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed. "I forgot how tough he is!"

"My turn, now!" Hody shouted as he lunged at Luffy, preparing to punch him, but then, a blazing leg appeared out of nowhere and blocked his fist.

"CUISSEAU STRIKE!" Sanji roared as he delivered a powerful flaming kick to Hody's thigh, sending him flying. "Blizzard! Now's your chance!"

Blizzard soon appeared over Hody as quick as lightning with his mouth agape and his Haki-imbued fangs bared.

"_1000 POUND PRESSURE FANG!"_ The wolf-dog roared as he bit down on Hody's arm and sent him crashing down towards the ground, creating a huge crater upon impact. The three members of the Monster Quarter paused for a moment, waiting for any sign of movement…when suddenly, Hody came leaping out with a snarl on his face.

"Water SHOTS!" he shouted as he fired bullets of water from his arms at the trio, which they all ended up dodging.

"Looks like we might have to turn up the heat," Sanji suggested.

"Right," Luffy said before he began pump blood through his body via his arms. "Gear SECOND!"

"Diable JAMBE!" Sanji shouted as he spun around, setting his leg ablaze, again, before both he and Luffy charged at Hody, who raised up his arms.

"Shark ARROWS!" Hody roared as he sent arrows of water at the two, but again, they were able to avoid the shots.

"Mouton STRIKE!"

"Gum-Gum RED HAWK STAMP!"

**BAM!** Luffy and Sanji both kicked Hody in the stomach with a blazing attack, landing a critical blow!

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hody roared, but then he glared at them and punched them both away.

"BIG BROTHER! SANJI!" Aika cried.

"DAMN YOU!" Hody cursed. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"

Luffy smirked as he wiped away the blood from his lips.

"We're just getting started," he said. "BLIZZARD! GO!"

Hody turned and saw Blizzard charging at him with flaming Haki-imbued fangs.

"_HELLHOUND INFERNAL BLAST!"_ he roared as he bit down on Hody with 1000 pounds of force, creating a fiery explosion on contact!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Hody screamed as he was sent flying.

"Did we get him?" Sanji asked as he stood up…only for Hody to quickly stand up, as well.

"Does that answer your question?" Luffy asked.

"I refuse to lose to you inferior humans again!" Hody hissed as he gathered water onto his arms. "Water Ninjutsu…SHARK PACK!"

He then sent blobs of water in the shape of sharks at the group.

"I got this!" Sanji shouted as he ran forward. "FRIT ASSORTIE!"

With his blazing legs, he destroyed the sharks in less than a second, and not long after, Blizzard and Luffy went in for the charge.

"_Time to finish him off!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"I couldn't agree more!" Luffy exclaimed.

"_BULLET FANG!"_ Blizzard roared as he took off like a gunshot and reappeared behind Hody, who screamed as a large cut appeared on his chest.

"Our turn, now, Luffy!" Sanji shouted.

"You can do it, Big Brother!" Aika cheered.

Soon, Luffy and Sanji both leapt into the air.

"GUM-GUUUUUUM…"

"DIABLE JAMBLE…"

"RED HAWK BATTLE AXE/EPOULE STRIKE!"

**BAM!** They both sent devastating flaming kicks at Hody, sending him crashing into a wall…and this time, he didn't get up.

Winners: Luffy, Sanji, and Blizzard!

"Yes!" Luffy cheered. "We did it!"

"Hooray!" Aika exclaimed as Nami unlocked her chains, allowing her to run into her big brother's arms.

"You okay, Sis?" Luffy asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Aika answered. "I knew you'd come and save me, so I wasn't scared, at all! Shishishi!"

"Perfect."

All of a sudden, a streak of red appeared out of nowhere and struck Hody in the chest, causing him to vanish and leave behind a small leaf. Everyone gasped in shock and slight horror, but then Luffy turned to see an elderly man, donned in a red cape and a purple suit.

"As I expected from the Straw Hats," said…Patrick Redfield.

"W…who's that?" Aika asked, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"Boss Red!" Pato exclaimed as he joyfully ran up to Redfield, who smiled and petted him gently on the head.

"Boss?!" Nami repeated. "So…it's him, then."

"So you're the jerk who's been playing us like rats in a maze," Zoro hissed.

"Wait a minute," Robin said. "I think I recognize that man. That's Patrick Redfield…otherwise known as 'The Red Count'!"

"You mean you know him, Robin?!" Nami asked.

"Not really," Robin said. "However, back in the days of Gold Roger and Whitebeard, his name was spoken in the same breath as theirs. He just wasn't as notorious as they were."

"Redfield?" Brook repeated, putting a finger to his bony chin. "Oh, my…I think I've heard that name somewhere before, too."

"All right, old man!" Luffy barked. "Talk! Why'd you kidnap my friends and have shark breath kidnap my little sis?!"

"Yeah, you big bully!" Aika added.

"Simple," Redfield answered. "I just want…what's in your head."

"What's in my head?!" Luffy repeated, putting a hand to his cranium. "You're not making any sense!"

"You see, my boy," Redfield began, "I've always been rather…perceptive, for lack of better word."

"…_You have Observation Haki, don't you, old man?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Brilliant deduction, White Wolf," said Redfield. "The beat of any man's heart about half a world away is enough to keep me up at night…and…"

He disappeared and then reappeared before Luffy, his hand upon his scalp.

"By simply touching you, like this, I can reach even deeper within you, my boy…"

He then disappeared again and reappeared behind the Monster Quartet.

"I recreated Fishman Island and the foes you faced thus far," he continued, "by inscribing your hearts on leaves."

"But why would you go so far?" Usopp asked.

"Simple," Redfield answered. "I just wanted to try out the new tools at my disposal. I must admit, for a bunch of rookies, such as yourselves, you've seen plenty of chaos. Quite a wonderful gift, really. If only I could get my hands on more prominent individuals, such as Neptune, Dalton, and Nefertari Vivi."

"What did you say, you old fart?!" Sanji questioned. "What do you want with my Vivi?!"

Redfield smirked before he turned to face the Straw Hats.

"I wish…to become kind," he said. "Pirate King, to be more precise."

Hearing that caused Luffy to clench his fists in anger.

"The Pirate King…?!" he hissed before he lunged at Redfield. "THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME~!"

**FWISH!** Before Luffy could land a single punch on him, Redfield disappeared again!

"Big Brother, look out behind you!" Aika shouted.

Luffy turned and saw the old man in question.

"But…how did you-" he started.

"I'll rip straight through your heart, boy," Redfield said…before he kicked Luffy in the jaw, sending him crashing into a wall of coral!

"LUFFY!" Nami cried.

"BIG BROTHER!" Aika yelled.

"_YOU BASTARD!"_ Blizzard roared as he lunged at Redfield with his elongate, Haki-imbued claws. _"I'LL SLICE YOU INTO RIBBONS!"_

Zoro and Sanji soon followed after him…but then, Redfield smirked as he evaded their attacks with little to no effort, and then, with a swing of his rapier, he sent them all flying into stone walls. In fact, the radius of his attack was so wide, he nearly struck the rest of the Straw Hats, as well!

"HIT THE DECK!" Franky shouted as he and the others ducked down.

"AIKA!" Nami cried as she pulled the wolf-girl into a protective embrace, avoiding Redfield's attack, which ended up slicing through the rock and coral surrounding them!

"How disappointing," Redfield said as he stood in the middle of the plaza. "Perhaps I should kill you all, right now."

"No, Boss! Stop!"

Redfield turned to look at Pato, who chewed his lip.

"Please," he said. "I only went along with your plan because I wanted to make you happy, but…you didn't say anything about killing them! Please…don't hurt them anymore!"

A pause. Pato swallowed nervously as Redfield stared at him…but then…

"Pato…come here."

The little raccoon-dog smiled before he nodded and ran to the old man's side. As he did…he transformed into a pink pen with a golden quill tip.

"P…Pato?!" Chopper questioned.

"Pato's really a pen?!" asked Aika.

"_Didn't see that coming,"_ Kumi added.

"To achieve what we desire," Redfield started, "we must abandon trivial things such as sympathy and generosity."

As he spoke, the Straw Hats began to stand up, one-by-one.

"The road that I walk from now on," Redfield continued as he wrote on a leaf, "will be a road of carnage…"

As he said this…he finished writing on the leaf…which transformed into another Pato!

"Huh?!" Aika questioned. "But…what is he gonna do with-"

Without warning, Redfield threw the original Pato, who went back to his raccoon-dog form, away.

"Ugh!" Pato cried as he fell to the ground, and then looked up to see Redfield put the Pato clone on his shoulder. "B…Boss? What are you-"

"As long as I have him, I'll be fine," Redfield answered. "Pato…you needn't walk this path of chaos with me. Goodbye."

Hearing that caused Pato to gasp in horror as he watched Redfield walk away with his copy.

"H-hey! Stop!"

Redfield turned to see Aika run up to him.

"How could you do that to Pato?!" she asked. "He looks up to you, and you toss him away like he's trash! I thought you were friends!"

"Friends?" Redfield repeated before he scoffed and turned to leave. "Stupid, naïve little girl…I have no friends…and I never will."

Aika gasped quietly at this.

"Where do you think you're going, old man?!" Zoro questioned as he put his hands to the hilts of his blades. "You can't just leave when things are starting to get interesting! Turn around and fight!"

"I have what I needed," said Redfield, "and yet…I still have unfinished business. Therefore, I don't have any time to waste on you brats. If you intend to follow me, both your body and soul will pay a heavy price."

"Take a good look at me, you bastard!" Zoro barked. "You think another scar or two will kill me?!"

"If that's the way you want it," Redfield said, "have it your way."

Then, he threw two leaves on the ground, and in a puff of smoke…they transformed into the late Edward Newgate, AKA Whitebeard and his dog, Stefan.

"GURARARARARARA!" Whitebeard bellowed.

"O…Old Man Whitebeard?!" Luffy questioned.

"_Stefan, too?!"_ Blizzard added in shock.

Redfield looked at the two old pirates with a seeming expression of sadness.

"…You two have borne the same fate as I, Newgate and Stefan," he said. "You both…have grown old."

With that, Redfield left with the Pato clone.

"No…Boss…!" Pato whispered, sadly. "Please, don't leave…!"

"Gurararararara!" Whitebeard laughed. "I never thought I'd be stuck fighting with Ace's pipsqueak brother."

"_And his shabby little pup, no less,"_ Stefan added.

"Old Man…" Luffy muttered. "You were like a dad to Ace. Please…don't make me fight you!"

"You don't fight, then you die," said Whitebeard. "That pretty much sums it up, eh, brat? You should know that Ace is dead because of you!"

As Whitebeard said this…the image of Ace, dying in Luffy's arms, appeared in the Straw Hat Captain's head, causing him to tense up.

"It's your fault, boy," Whitebeard said as he held up his fist…which began to glow white. "And now, you're going to pay the ultimate price!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Aika cried.

"_LUFFY, LOOK OUT!"_ Blizzard shouted as he pushed Luffy out of the way, just in time to avoid getting hit by Whitebeard's earth-shaking punch. Still, the impact caused the ground to shake and the rest of the Straw Hats to stumble on the ground.

"_Hmph!"_ Stefan scoffed. _"You did well to dodge that…but you might not be so lucky, next time."_

"_Luffy, come on! Get up!"_ Blizzard said as he stood up. _"They may be strong, but we can beat 'em! C'mon!"_

No answer.

"_Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked as he turned…and saw the Straw Hat Captain looking dejected.

"…It's my fault," he whispered.

"_What?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"He's right," Luffy said. "Ace is dead…because of me. It's my fault he died, two years ago! It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

Blizzard stared at his master in surprise and disbelief…but that quickly turned into anger as he growled viciously. Then, without warning, he raised his paw and smacked Luffy across the face!

"UGH!" Luffy cried.

"_GET A GRIP, STUPID!"_ Blizzard barked. _"ARE YOU REALLY GONNA LET YOURSELF GET BEATEN THAT EASILY?! FIRE FIST DIED TWO YEARS AGO! GET OVER YOURSELF!"_

Luffy stared at Blizzard in shock as he rubbed his cheek.

"_Besides, why should you care what the old man says?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"They aren't even the real deal! If these two really were still alive, do you honestly believe they'd blame you for what happened that day?!"_

"But…I didn't save Ace-" Luffy started.

"_YES, YOU DID, MORON!"_ Blizzard barked in his face before he gave Luffy a serious glare. _"…You DID save Fire Fist…but what did you expect?! He was your brother, Luffy! HE LOVED YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU DIE!"_

Luffy gasped as realization struck.

"_So don't sit there, blaming yourself,"_ Blizzard said. _"The one you should blame…is Akainu…because he's the one who dealt the finishing blow…and he even destroyed poor Aika's home, just because she was your sister! So are you really gonna sit there, feeling sorry for yourself about something you didn't even do…or are you gonna prove those two impostors wrong?! WELL?!"_

A pause…but then Luffy stood up, his eyes hooded beneath the rim of his hat…and when he lifted his head up, he revealed them with a determined conviction.

"…I'm gonna make you two geezers eat those words," he hissed.

"_Now that's the Luffy I know and love,"_ Blizzard said.

"GURARARARARARARARARA~!" Whitebeard laughed. "Let's go, then, boy!"

Luffy growled as he charged at Whitebeard, who raised his halberd, the blade glowing white.

"Eat THIS!" Whitebeard roared as he slammed the blade into the ground, creating a huge tremor that caused rocks to come jutting out of the ground, and Luffy was hit head-on by the force!

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Luffy screamed as he was sent rolling across the ground.

"BIG BROTHER!" Aika cried in horror. She ran to go help him, but Usopp grabbed her.

"No, Aika!" Usopp said. "It's dangerous!"

"Let me go!" Aika cried.

"It's okay!" Sanji said. "Luffy and Blizzard have got this! Trust me!"

Aika looked on worriedly as she watched her big brother stand back up from the attack.

"Damn," Luffy cursed as he held his head, and then rushed at Whitebeard again.

Meanwhile, Blizzard found himself doing battle with Stefan, who roared as he slammed the wolf-dog with his large paw.

"_BLIZZARD!"_ Kumi cried as her lupine-like older brother figure hit the wall.

"_Ouch…!"_ Blizzard groaned as he stood up and shook his head. Then he growled at Stefan and charged at him.

"_You just gonna get me head-on, pup?!"_ Stefan questioned as he raised his blackened paw. _"You just don't know when to quit, huh?!"_

**THWAM!** Stefan slammed his paw down on the ground, attempting to smash Blizzard, but the wolf-dog jumped over him.

"_FANG OF THE HELLHOUND!"_ Blizzard roared as he bit Stefan the neck, causing him to roar in pain from the burn. Stefan tried to hit Blizzard again, but the wolf-dog jumped away before he could do so.

"_Hold still!"_ Stefan shouted.

"_You think I'm gonna make it easy for you, old man?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!** Stefan roared as he tried to bite Blizzard with his gigantic jaws, but once again, the wolf-dog dodged him using his smaller size and superior speed.

Meanwhile, Luffy jumped to dodge another strike from Whitebeard's halberd. However, the elderly pirate turned and punched him in the stomach with glowing fist, sending Luffy skidding along the ground before he crashed into the wall. After that, his rubber body vibrated for about ten seconds, due to the tremor.

"Is that the best you can do, boy?" Whitebeard asked. "Come on! I know Ace's little brother can do much better than this!"

Luffy stood up and charged for Whitebeard again.

"Gum-Gum…RIFLE!" he roared as he punched Whitebeard in the gut with his twisted, Haki-imbued fist. However, it seemed it had no effect.

"GURARARARARA!" Whitebeard laughed. "That tickled."

Luffy growled, but then Whitebeard slammed him with his halberd again, while Blizzard was struck by a headbutt from Stefan. Nami wrapped her arms around Aika and Kumi as they all watched with seeming helplessness. They wanted to help Luffy and Blizzard so badly, but they knew that their pride, nor would the rest of the Straw Hats, allow it. All they could do was hope for their victory.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Luffy roared as he got up and charged again. "GUM-GUUUUUUUUM…GATLING!"

**BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP!** Luffy punched at Whitebeard with his Haki-imbued fists, but the man only blocked with his halberd.

"I'll give you this much," Whitebeard began, "you don't know when to quit, do you?!"

"I'll never give up!" Luffy shouted as he kept punching, only for Whitebeard punch with another Earthquake Fist, causing the rubber-man to vibrate uncontrollably again before he was sent crashing into the ground. Still, the Straw Hat Captain would not yield. He just kept getting right back on his feet, charging at Whitebeard with the utmost fury and throw whatever punch he could before Whitebeard would send him back down to the ground.

The same went for Blizzard, who used his size and speed to his advantage, but even then, Stefan proved to be a formidable foe, in spite of his size and age. However, whenever Blizzard could manage to dodge the older dog, he would try and get a powerful strike in before either continuing to evade or getting hit by Stefan's fangs, claws, or even his head. Still, that didn't deter the wolf-dog in the slightest. The only thing each hit did was fuel his determination.

"Gear THIRD!" Luffy shouted as he bit into his arm and blew air into it, causing it to grow huge. "ARMAMENTS ENHANCEMENT!"

**SHEEN!** His arm went black with Haki.

"Gum-Gum…ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy roared as he threw his gigantic fist at Whitebeard, who held up his halberd in an attempt to block him. Once his fist collided with the handle, a huge cloud of dust burst forth, forcing everyone to shield themselves and hang onto something so that they wouldn't get blown away.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"_Blizzard!"_ Kumi barked out.

"Big Brother!" Aika cried.

As the dust cleared…it showed Luffy, down on one knee, panting heavily as blood seeped from his forehead. As for Whitebeard…he, too, was injured…and his halberd had been broken in half.

"…My weapon," Whitebeard said.

"I thought about it, Old Man Whitebeard," said a smirking Luffy. "I'd always wanted to see exactly how strong you are, so let's turn this around. No more Devil Fruit powers. Show me what you're really made of, Old Man Whitebeard!"

He then imbued his fists with Haki as he took a fighting stance.

A pause…but then Whitebeard began to chuckle.

"Gurarararara…GU~RARARARARARARA~!"

He then threw the remains of his halberd away.

"Fine," he said, imbuing his fists with Haki, as well. "Have it your way, boy!"

Stefan smirked before he looked at Blizzard, whose fangs and even his paws were imbued with Haki as well.

"_Well, pup,"_ Stefan began, _"looks like the gloves have come off."_

"_I suppose you're right, Old Man Stefan,"_ Blizzard replied. _"So…shall we follow suit?"_

"_Fool,"_ Stefan scoffed. _"What are you talking about? That's what we've been doing all along! GRAHAHAHAHAHAA!"_

Blizzard smirked…before he lunged at Stefan and bit his muzzle, causing the old dog to roar in pain before he smacked him off like a fly.

"_Don't tell me this all you can do, you little flea!"_ Stefan barked. _"Come on! I know you can do better than this!"_

Blizzard roared as he lunged at Stefan again, using the same tactic he used before. However, this time, Stefan seemed to be one step ahead of Blizzard, for he started to strike him whenever he managed to land a hit. Meanwhile, Luffy found himself exchanging blows with Whitebeard, and all the while, they started to get bloodier and bloodier.

"…Just…how long is this gonna continue?" Usopp asked, worriedly.

"It's almost like they're evenly matched," Robin said. "However…Whitebeard and Stefan were once known as the strongest pirate and dog duo in the world. If things drag on like this…it might just be a fight to the death."

"Luffy…" Nami whispered, worriedly.

"Big Brother won't lose!"

Everyone looked at Aika, who is being held by Nami.

"Aika?" Sanji asked.

"I…I have faith in him," Aika said. "I know that he and Blizzard can beat them! I know they won't lose!"

The Straw Hats looked at Aika…before they all watched battle continue.

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Luffy roared as he kept throwing punches at Whitebeard, who did the same.

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!** Blizzard roared as he kept landing fast bites on Stefan's body, only for the monstrous white dog to bash him into the ground with his head.

Soon, the four stood up, panting heavily as blood dripped from their bodies.

"It seems…we've reached the climax," said Whitebeard.

"I agree," Luffy said.

"_The last attack that hits is the winner,"_ Stefan said.

"_Sounds good to me,"_ Blizzard agreed.

A pause…but then, all 4 pirates roared as they charged at one another, Luffy and Whitebeard with both fists raised, and Blizzard and Stefan with their fangs bared.

"_HELLHOUND INFERNAL BLAST!"_ Blizzard roared.

"RED HAWK BULLET!" Luffy shouted.

**WHAM!** Both attacks landed. While Luffy and Whitebeard both punched each other head on, Blizzard and Stefan stood back-to-back…and then…they all collapsed.

"Oh, my god!" Nami cried.

"What happened?!" Franky questioned.

"…It's a draw," Zoro said, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Whitebeard as he sat there on his knees, as did Luffy. Then…the former chuckled.

"Well done, boy," Whitebeard said. "Ace would've been proud."

Luffy smiled, despite his pain.

"_Not bad, pup,"_ Stefan said as he lied on the ground, defeated. _"It looks like…you've finally earned my respect. You and I…are truly alike. Kindred spirits."_

Blizzard snickered as he lied on the ground, too.

"_Thanks, Pops,"_ he said. _"For an old-timer…you put up…a good fight!"_

A chuckle rumbled in Stefan's throat. It seemed that even if they were clones…he and Whitebeard still had the same spirit.

"Thanks, Old Man Whitebeard," Luffy said as he stood up. "I won't waste the one life I've got."

"…Straw Hat," Whitebeard said. "You might just be able to become the next Pirate King, one of these days…but there are two people in this world…that need to be taken care of, first. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

Luffy put on a serious expression and nodded his head, for he knew exactly whom Whitebeard meant.

"Blackbeard I'll definitely beat in a fight," Luffy said. "As for Akainu…the things he did were unforgivable. Killing Ace…and hunting down Aika simply for being related to me…I swear…I'll kill him."

Hearing that caused the pirate and his dog to smile as they began to fade away.

"Good luck…Straw Hat Luffy," Whitebeard said.

"_Stay strong…White Wolf…"_ Stefan added.

**POOF!** With a puff of smoke…the two turned back into leaves. Not long after…Luffy and Blizzard both collapsed from their wounds.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she, Aika, and the others ran to him.

"Big Brother!" Aika shouted. "Are you okay?!"

Luffy grinned, despite his injuries.

"Relax, Aika," he said. "It's gonna take a lot more than this…to do your big bro in."

Kumi whimpered as she licked Blizzard's face, attempting to clean the blood.

"_I'll be okay, Kumi,"_ Blizzard reassured. _"I promise."_

"_That doesn't mean I can't worry about you, stupid!"_ Kumi barked.

"Hey, guys," Usopp said. "Everyone we've encountered up until now…is that Redfield guy able to do whatever he wants with them?!"

"He shall not get away with this!" Brook added with a serious expression.

"First things first," Chopper said. "We gotta get Luffy and Blizzard back to the village and treat them."

"But…what about Pato?" Aika asked as she looked back at the dejected raccoon-dog. "What will he do? I mean…his boss pretty much threw him away."

"…Well, Aika," Luffy said, "that depends on what he wants to do."

As Zoro helped Luffy to his feet, the others prepared to leave. However, Aika continued to look back at Pato, who looked down at the ground sadly. A pause…but then, Aika walked towards him…and held out her hand to him.

"A…Aika?" Pato asked, confused.

"Come on, Pato," Aika said with a gentle smile. "Come with us."

A pause…but then Pato smiled sadly before he placed his paw in Aika's palm, and together, they followed the crew back to Trans Town.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>AT LAST! I'm so sorry for not uploading this when I said, but...a lot of personal stuff happened that I don't really like to talk about. Anyway, I hope this doesn't happen again, next time.<p>

Review, please!


End file.
